To Love-Shinobi V2
by marshalanime
Summary: Discovering a way to travel to a new world at a young age leads Naruto to becoming a proud member of the Yuuki household. While living in Sainan during his training trip with Jiraiya Naruto ends up being pulled into a beautiful princess of Deviluke's attempts to run away from home. Now he has to add an unplanned engagement to his list of troubles.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! First, if any of you are fans of the old To Love-Shinobi story I worked on and were waiting for it to be updated I'm sorry to say it's very unlikely. I felt that I had advanced the pace and romance too quickly and had the story suffer because of it. So I decided to make this version to fix that, though there will be more than just a difference the the pacing so it's not actually a retelling of the old story I did. It just has a similar premise as the original To Love-Shinobi I wrote.**

 **With that said I hope you all enjoy the story.**

 **(Marshalanime does not own Naruto or To Love-Ru)**

"Naruto, you up yet?" a young brunette asked as she opened the door to her brother's room. "Why would I expect anything else?" the girl asks herself with a small shake of her head after seeing the blond wrapped up warmly in his bed, oblivious to anything outside of his dream. "Why do I have to wake the two of you up every morning?" she rhetorically asked.

"We appreciate and thank you for it" a girl about Naruto's age said as he walked past the doorway still half asleep heading for the bathroom.

Shaking her head and smiling at her orange haired sister's answer the brunette quickly made her way over to the bed, grabbed hold of her brother's blanket, and yanked both it and the sleeping blond off the mattress and onto the floor. "I don't care how hard Jiraiya's been working you, you're not missing another day of school" the brunette said as she still had the edge of the blanket in her hands while the blond stared up at her from his awkward landing position with a halfhearted glare.

"Why do I have to go to school anyway?" Naruto asked aloud as him and his sister walked along their usual route. Both Naruto and the orange haired girl were dressed in Sainan's male uniform. He'd asked her once when they were younger why she rarely ever wore something more 'girly', she just told him that she didn't like how skirts felt. It didn't help that their pervert of a principle agreed to anything a cute girl asked for and thus she had little to no problem getting the male version like he did.

"It's not that bad, we get to see our friends everyday" the girl said as she turned her head slightly towards the blond. "Not to mention I don't have to worry about you getting killed on one of your missions" she half mumbled while turning her head forward again.

Naruto was about to say she was worrying to much about that when the voice of their old friend Saruyama grabbed their attention as the stopped and turned to see the boy running up to them. "Riko! Naruto!" the boy with black spiky hair called out as he ran up to the two and came to a stop along side them. "Jiraiya finally giving you a break? You were gone almost two weeks this time" Saruyama said with a big grin as he patted his blond friends back.

"Yeah, Ero-sannin worked me to the bone with his training exercises" the blond told Saruyama as he started to move forward again.

"So" the teen started as he pushed his way between the two adoptive siblings, to Naruto's slight annoyance and Riko's amusement. "You want to know the popular rumor floating around school?" Saruyama asked the blond.

"Is it the one about me being the head of a local yakuza, or maybe the one where I'm the prince of a small kingdom that lost his fortune and claim to the throne?" Naruto asked with a smile. He did enjoy the silly rumors the students would come up with to try and explain things, such as why he would be absent from school for days on end every now and then or why he was so strong and athletic despite never trying out for any sports or clubs. He was fairly certain they started back in middle school when the kendo club asked him to sub in for them so they could participate in a tournament between nearby schools after a large chunk of their members got food poisoning from a restaurant they went to the night before to celebrate their undoubted victory. Needles to say he agreed to help out and ended up carrying them to first place. Sure, they could always just ask him but it didn't bother him at this point.

"Rumor is you're a samurai from the distant past that got sent into the future and is trying to find a way back home so you can reunite with the daughter of a feudal lord who you fell deeply in love with at first sight" Saruyama informed him.

Naruto briefly gave the boy a confused look before saying with a sigh "Who comes up with these ridiculous stories?".

"And being a universe hoping shinobi on a mission to become strong enough to save your best friend isn't ridiculous?" Riko asked with a grin as she watched Naruto falter at her statement.

"T-That's different!" Naruto blurted out before picking up the pace and leaving behind the two as they tried to hold in their laughter.

Sainan High school

"Would you just ask her out already? your starting to look like a stalker" Saruyama told his blond friend who was watching one of their classmates walking down the hall with some friends.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Naruto told the boy as he turned to walk in the opposite direction as the purple haired girl he was watching.

"You can't fool me! You've had a crush on Haruna since we were in middle school!" Saruyama cheekily said as he nudged his elbow into the blonds uperback. His some what loud statement earned him a punch to the top of his head, not as hard as the blond could hit but still pretty strong all things considered.

"Would you be quiet? I don't want the whole school knowing before I can tell her myself" Naruto told his friend with the barest hint of a blush on his cheeks. Damn it, telling the girl how he felt was way harder than he first thought. Sure, Haruna wasn't the first girl he'd be asking out but the only other girl in that category was Sakura, and they were just kids when he first tried to get a date with the girl. He quickly found out that trying to ask a girl out when you weren't full of childhood innocence was like trying to climb a mountain with both hands and one of your feet tied behind your back.

"I don't get why you're so worried. Even if Haruna turned you down you still have plenty of other cute girls hanging around you" Saruyama said with his arms folded and a good hard nod, ignoring the bump forming on his head. Seeing Naruto looking at him questioningly he continued a bit accusingly "Yui Kotegawa, Rin Kujou, Riko Yuuki, you've recently gotten a lot closer to Mio Sawada and Risa Momioka, and lets not forget all the time you've spent with Mikado-sensei!".

Taking a moment to stare at the boy a bit dumbfounded. "What do any of them have to do with my relationship problems?" Naruto asked completely ignorant of how the male population viewed as the luckiest high school live imaginable.

"Guah! This is why the guys can't stand you! You have cute girls around you all the time and you don't even consider make any moves on them!" Saruyama all but yelled at his blond friend.

Turning his back towards the boy Naruto began walking to class. "Why would I 'make moves' on my friends?" Naruto asked as he left, resulting in Saruyama slamming his head into the wall several times at the blonds words.

After school

'So much for confessing to Haruna after school today' Naruto thinks as he finds himself helping Yui take care of some minor disciplinary committee business, mainly helping her carry paperwork. "How did Ero-sannin's stupid books become this popular?" Naruto asked aloud as he stares down the confiscated books on top of the stack of papers he was carrying down the hall.

"It's shameful that so many students are bringing such filth onto school grounds" the girl with long black hair said with a stern expression.

"You okay? You seem like you're in a bad mood" Naruto asks the girl, recalling how she had piratically dragged through the school once school was let out, instead oh how she normally would ask for his help and then lead the way. However the look she gave him as she turned her head to look back at him made him wonder if asking was a good idea.

"It's worrying that you spend so much time with a man who'd write something so shameless" Yui tells the blond as she stares directly at him.

"Eh? You say that like you think I'm going to become a pervert" Naruto tells her as he walks past her now that she'd slowed down so much.

"No! Of course not! It's just" Yui began to say with reddened cheeks as she speed up to walk beside her blond friend. "That man should've been thrown in jail for sexual harassment years ago. I don't want to see you getting mixed up in his shameless behavior" Yui told him, her blush fading.

"Don't worry, if he hasn't been arrested by now then I doubt he ever will" the blond told her with a smile.

"That doesn't make me feel any better" Yui admits as the two continue to walk together.

Yuuki residence - Later that night

'Saruyama really is annoying sometimes' Naruto thought to himself as he relaxed in the warm water of his bath while recalling the conversation they had. 'Their my friends. I never even considered thinking of them like that, and why did he add Riko and Mikado-sensei to the list?' the blond wondered as he closed his eyes and sank a little further into the water.

It was as he began to drift of into his own little world when the water began to bubble and spark. This only lasted a moment before the water flew up and out of the tub in what seemed to be an explosion. Acting on instinct Naruto jumped from the tub, landing with his back all but pressed up against the glass door separating this side of the room from the other ready to take on whoever or what ever was attacking. His ready stance faltered quickly however as he took in the sight of a naked girl with long pink hair standing in the remaining water of the bathtub while stretching out her arm. "Mmm, escape successful!" the pinket cheerfully announced.

Naruto's room - Few minutes later

Letting the pinket, no wrapped in a towel, into his room before taking one last look down the hall to make sure no one had seen them Naruto quickly and as quietly as he could shut the door. Turning around to face the girl who was now sitting on his bed Naruto couldn't help but blush, both because of the girl that had shown up in front of him naked and because he was a bit embarrassed that he didn't take a pair of pants to change into leaving him in an almost black shirt and green and white striped boxers.

"Okay, who are you?" Naruto asked as he looked directly at her and his blush faded. She didn't look like an assassin but on the other hand it's not normal for a girl to just appear in the bathtub either.

"Me? I'm Lala. I came from planet Deviluke" Lala told the blond with a cheerful expression.

"Planet?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow. "So, you're an alien?" the blond added after a second of thought. True, he wasn't exactly the person that should be surprised by something like considering he's not from this world either but it's not like he new any aliens showing up on his world.

"Hmm? You don't believe me?" Lala asked as she began to stand up from the bed. "Then, here, look at this" the pinket said as she reached behind to pull up her towel as she turned around. "Well? Earthlings don't have tails like this, right?" Lala said as she showed off her devil like tail with a heart shaped tip.

"I-I believe you!" Naruto said as he averted her eyes from the girls bare ass, his blush returning at full force. "So, how did you end up in my bathtub?" Naruto asked, trying to change the subject to something other than her body.

"Ah, that's because I used this!" Lala cheerfully said as she held up her left hand to show off her bracelet that looked like a bit like a robotic rabbit with the ears being the part that wrapped around her wrist. "This! My invention Pyon-Pyon Warp-kun! I can't specify the destination but this makes it possible for a living unit to warp a short distance!" Lala joyfully explained.

"So you can just warp yourself around with this?" Naruto asked as he leaned down to get a closer look at it, surprising Lala slightly at not noticing him get so close to her.

"Yup, I used this in the spaceship's bathroom and happened to warp to the bathtub in this house" Lala told him.

"Why would you warp from a spaceship?" Naruto asked the girl as he stood up straight.

A brief moment of silence passes before Lala answers "I'm being chased. I thought I would be safe if I came to Earth, but my pursuers have followed me here. I was about to be taken away on their ship. If I hadn't used this bracelet I probably would have".

'She's being chased huh? These guys sound pretty persistent as well. Wonder why they want her though' Naruto wondered but before he could voice his question a small robot with white skin, black swirls for eyes, and appeared to wear a white jacket with yellow edges, a blue shirt, and a red tie, with black wing like protrusions coming from her back with swirl shapes add the tips came flying through his open window calling out Lala's name.

"Peke!" Lala cheered as she held her arms out for the robot. "Oh I'm so Happy! You were able to safely escape, too!" Lala joyfully said as she embraced Peke.

"Yes! I was lucky since the ship wasn't outside the Earth's atmosphere!" Peke told Lala as she returned the hug. Taking notice of Naruto standing there Peke asked "Lady Lala, who is this earthling?".

"He's the one who lives here. Oh yes, I haven't asked for your name yet" Lala said, turning to look at Naruto half way through.

"Oh right, it's Naruto" Naruto told them as he scratched the back of his head.

"Oh, and this here is Peke" Lala said as she held Peke in her arms.

"Nice to meet you" Peke greeted as she raised her hand in a small wave.

"She's an all-purpose costume robot that I made" Lala told Naruto. Before Naruto could question what an all-purpose costume robot was he was forced to look away once more as Lala removed and tossed her towel aside. Ignoring his protests Lala leaned down to the now flying Peke "Well Peke, I'll leave it all to you". With a quick "Understood!" from the small robot and flash Lala stood there in an outfit very similar to the one Peke wore, though largely skin tight save for the skirt like part, fore-arms, shoulders, and large hat that resembled Peke's head with the black wings coming out of the hat's sides.

"Lady Lala, it's not to tight is it?" Peke asked the pinket.

"It's perfect" Lala tells her as she looks herself over. "I'm glad you came so quickly! Without Peke, I have no clothes to wear" Lala said. "How is it? Does it look nice Naruto?" Lala cheerfully asked the blood staring at her.

"Well" Naruto started as he took in the sight of her. "It's certainly unique" Naruto said unsure how to judge the outfit seeing as she's the first he's ever seen wear something like it.

"By the way Lady Lala, what do you plan to do now?" Peke asked.

"Well, about that, I have a few ideas" the pinket said with her arms folded and a smile.

It was at this time that two men in black suits and possessing tails similar to Lala's, one with black hair and one with blond hair, rushed into the room through the open window to land on either side of the pinket. "Goodness what a troublesome lady. I should've restricted your movements even if it meant tying your hands and feet until we left Earth" the blond with a scar going down across his left eye said.

After staring at the two in shock for a moment Lala closed her eyes and said "Peke".

"Y-Yes?" Peke nervously asked.

"Didn't I tell you to be careful about people following you?" Lala asked, her eyes now open and showing her annoyance. After hearing Peke respond with a "Yes" Lala's more serious tone became more childish as she practically threw a tantrum with her arm up in the air "Geeeez, you stupid robot! Now everything just went down the drain!".

"Well, are you prepared now?" the man with black hair asked after she finished before grabbing hold of her wrist while she and Peke were trying to figure out how to get out of this.

"Knock it off!" Naruto yelled out as he decked the guy that was holding Lala, causing him to lose his grip on the struggling girl. Using the time he had from stunning the two devilukians with his attack Naruto grabbed hold of Lala and made his way to the window, "Come on! We're getting out of here!".

"Naruto, why?" the pinket questioned in surprise as the boy shed just met was helping her make an escape as they ran along the roof tops.

"What kind of question is that? There's no way I can just stand by and let something like that happen. It's just not the kind of person I am" Naruto told her as they made their way to the park, not noticing the stunned look on the girl's face.

It was in the park that Naruto realized they'd been caught up to when a storage truck was flung through the air, landing in front of them and blocking off the path forward. 'They threw a truck at us?!' Naruto questioned to himself as he stared at the relatively intact vehicle blocking the path.

"Do not interfere earthling" the blond guy said as the two of them drew closer.

"Lala, stay behind me" Naruto told the pinket as he moved to stand between her and the two men.

"Lady Lala, please stop trying to run away from home!" the blond man requested from the pinket.

"I don't want to!" Lala defiantly told them.

"You heard her! She doesn't want to!" Naruto chimed in only to have what the man said sink in, 'Wait, she ran away from home!?'.

"I've had enough! I don't care if I'm a successor or whatever! I'm tiered of meeting future husband candidates everyday!" Lala shouted at the two men tasked with bring her home.

"But Lady Lala, this is your father's will" the blond with the scar tried to reason with her.

'You got to be kidding me, right? Is this even worth getting myself involved in?' Naruto asked himself, wondering how his day turned out like this.

"I don't care about daddy!" Lala responded with her tongue sticking out as she pulled out a flip phone like device. "Go Vacuum-kun!" Lala called out as she summoned a large octopus like machine from the handheld device with a large main body, short tentacles, and a big sucker on the front.

"Crap! It's one of Lala's inventions!" the blond yelled out before Lala ordered her machine to suck him and his companion up.

"That's, actually pretty amazing" Naruto had to admit as he watched the two men disappear into the floating device. His admiration for the invention quickly faded however as the suction began to spread to the environment around them, pulling up trees, park benches, and anything else that fell victim to it's power. "I think now's a good time to shut it off! Lala!" Naruto called out as he used his arms to try and shield himself from the powerful winds the machine was kicking up while holding onto the ground tightly with chakra.

"W-What's wrong Lady Lala?" Peke asked as the two of them were hovering well out of reach of the machines suction.

"This, how do I stop it?" the pinket wondered aloud, having completely forgotten how to operate the machine.

"Are you kidding me!?" Naruto yelled up at the pinket before deciding to turn the damn thing off himself. 'Hope she doesn't mind me breaking it' Naruto thought to himself as he formed a shadow clone next to himself and the two of them began to create a rasengan in the palm of his right hand.

"C-Cloning ability!? Since when could humans do that!? And what's that blue ball their making!?" Peke started questioning as her and Lala watched in fascination as the blond finished his jutsu, and just in time as well as the ground he was holding him,self to began to break up due to the suction.

Dispersing the clone Naruto launched himself, rasengan in hand, at the out of control vacuum. The resulting collision quickly resulted in the device exploding, sending the blond backwards and into a tree where he ended up with his shirt being caught on a broken branch. Flying down near the blond Lala apologized for what happened while rubbing the back of her head "Oh, sorry, sorry! I made that a long time ago, so I forgot how to use it". "But, thank you Naruto. I'm happy that you saved me" the pinket said with a warm, comforting smile.

"That's nice. Now could you help me down?" Naruto asked from his spot dangling in the tree, just wishing to go to bed at this point.

Next day

"What's wrong with you?" Riko asked her blond brother as they walked to school seeing that he he looked completely out of it today.

"Don't ask. You wouldn't believe me anyway" Naruto told the girl, still feeling wiped out from last night.

She was about to continue the conversation when the voice of a familiar purple haired girl called out to them, "Good morning Uzumaki, Yuuki".

"Ah, morning Sairenji" Riko greeted the girl, followed shortly by the blond.

"Y-Yeah, morning Haruna" Naruto greeted his crush with a faint blush forming briefly. 'Haruna's talking to me! When was the last time this happened?!' Naruto happily thought to himself.

Seeing her brother looking better and having Haruna pretty much ignoring her Riko decided to give the two some alone time. Hopefully she'd be hearing good news from the blond next time they met and so she started to make her way to school without them.

Unaware that Haruna had seen him and Lala on the roof last night and wanted to ask him about it Naruto had decided that here and now he'd finally confess to the girl. "I-I" Naruto began as his face began to heat up and turn red. Shutting his eyes to keep himself from looking at Haruna and losing his nerve, Naruto hadn't noticed the pinket that landed between the two of them. "E-Ever since I first saw you, I've loved you! So please go out with me!" Naruto called out. 'Well, guess it's time to see if I'll get rejected or not' the blond thought as he slowly cracked open his eyes.

"Oh, you were thinking about the same thing? That's perfect!" Lala gushed with her hands over her cheeks.

'L-Lala?' Naruto mentally questioned, too dumbfounded to voice it.

"Then let's get married Naruto!" Lala cheered as she wrapped herself arount the blonds neck, pulling him into her embrace.

'Whaaaaaaaaaaaat!?' Naruto shouted in his head as he desperately tried to figure out what just happened.


	2. Chapter 2

**Back again! I got the second chapter done pretty fast and thought you all would like to read it, hope you enjoy.**

 **(Marshalanime does not own Naruto or To Love-Ru)**

"Is he okay?" Risa, a girl with shoulder length dirty blond hair and brown eyes, asked while she leaned over to Riko as the class came to an end. Most of the students were getting up to leave the room or get together with some friends but Naruto seemed to be in a funk, lost in his own thoughts as he sat at his desk with his head down.

"I don't know. He seemed tiered this morning but he seems to have gotten worse since we got to school. Maybe I should take him the the nurse" Riko told the girl as she kept her eye on the blond boy.

'I don't know what's worse, confessing to Lala instead of Haruna or running off like that afterwards' Naruto thought to himself as he let out a sigh. 'Makes me miss the days when the only girl I could see myself dating was Sakura. Sure, she'd always reject me but at least I new what to expect' Naruto thought as he began to wonder what he should say to Lala the next time he sees her.

With Lala - Flying above the city

"Lady Lala" Peke said, getting the pinkets attention.

"What is it Peke?" Lala asked, the boxed lunch that had fallen out of Naruto's bag when her rushed of to school in her left hand.

"Are you really going to marry that unusual earthling?" Peke asked trying to figure out the girls intentions. After a quick "Yup. why?" from the pinket Peke continued, "Lady Lala, you're the first princess of Deviluke, which rules over the galaxy. Marrying lady Lala means that the earthling called Naruto will be"

Before Peke could continue further Lala spoke up and told her "Well, Don't worry about it. Just let me do what I want". With that said the pink haired princess continued towards her destination.

'I think the universe is just fucking with me now' Naruto thought to himself as his hand was stuffed into the bottom of his bag after his third attempt at finding his lunch. Letting out a long sigh and taking his hand out of the bag the blond thought aloud "Can anything else happen to cause me trouble?".

"You can just ask to share my lunch if you forgot yours" Riko told the blond as she held up her mostly untouched lunch box for emphasis. It wouldn't be the first time she's offered to give him some of her food, though most of the time it's because he's still hungry after finishing his own.

"That's sweat of you Riko but I couldn't. Besides, I'm not even that hungry" Naruto told the girl only to have his rumbling stomach betray him.

"Stop being stubborn and eat. You know I can go longer without eating than you can" Riko told him as she placed the food back down on her desk.

Naruto was about to give into her request and join her when Saruyama yanked open the door. "Naruto! W-What's going one!? There's a really pretty girl looking for you!" Saruyama yelled out as he pointed in the direction he last saw the girl.

'D-Did she really follow me to school?' Naruto wondered to himself, already fairly confident he new who Saruyama was talking about as he, Riko, and most of the class stared at him.

"You know who he's talking about Naru-" Riko was asking when the blond bolted for the door and down the hall, easily vaulting over the desks in the process. "I'll take that as a yes" the orange haired girl said as she got up to go and follow him.

"Lala!" Naruto called out to the pinket as he ran up to her and the two boys she was talking too.

"Ah, Naruto! I found you!" Lala cheerfully said as she waved to the blond while the two boys were disappointed and annoyed that their excuse for being around the beauty was ruined now that Naruto was there. "Here it is! I brought this for you!" Lala happily told the blond as she held up the lunch box held inside an orange cloth.

"You, brought my lunch box?" Naruto questioned as he tentatively took the box into his hands.

"Of course! You dropped it this morning remember?" Lala asked the boy who simply looked between her and the box a few times before giving her a smile.

"Thanks Lala! I thought I was going to starve" the blond told her. With his lunch in hand Naruto was about to ask her about the whole marriage thing she brought up earlier but decided not too after noticing the group of guys that were sending him death glares. 'Right, we're in school right now' Naruto remembered as he stared the group down.

"The hell man!? You can't be satisfied with having the attention of the school's prettiest girls!? Now you have to go and show of this beauty to the rest of us! So not fair!" one of the teens yelled at the blond, getting a chorus of agreement from the others as they began to demand who she was and what their relationship was.

"Would you all calm down? She's just-" Naruto was saying while becoming annoyed with the situation before Lala spoke up.

"I'm Lala, Naruto's bride!" the pinket happily cheered as she latched onto the blonds arm.

'I never agreed to marry you!' Naruto shouted inside his head while a faint blush began to spread across his face. Lala's statement did nothing to appease the group of jealous teens how ever as they became even more enraged with the blond, too the point that one of them even launched himself at Naruto while calling him a bastard. A quick chop to the top of his head sending him to the ground though seemed to do the trick as the rest of them took a step or two back. "Anyone else want to give it a try?" the blond asked the group as Riko and Saruyama came down the set of stairs that Naruto had when he found the pinket.

"Did we miss something?" Riko asked as she looked from the oddly dressed girl holding onto Naruto's arm and the boy getting off the ground while rubbing the spot Naruto hit.

"Not much but I did get my lunch back" Naruto told Riko as he held up his lunch, or at least as much as he could considering Lala was holding onto the same arm getting a small smile and shake of her head from Riko as Saruyama stood next to her with biting down on his shirt as he tried to keep himself from getting pissed at his friends luck.

"You're, engaged?" Riko asked with a dumbfounded expression having just herd Lala and Naruto's explanation of what's been going on as her, Naruto, Saruyama, and Lala sat at the group of desks they put together while they ate lunch while the rest of their classmates ended up watching the groups.

"I never agreed to marry you" Naruto told the pinket who he ended up sharing his lunch with.

"But you said you love me" Lala said as she took another bite of Naruto's lunch.

"And I'm telling you that I was trying to say that to someone else" Naruto said as Saruyama and Riko were mostly just watching the two at this point.

"So you don't love me?" Lala asks looking at the blond sitting next to her. After hearing him say that he didn't Lala ended up responding with "That's fine! I can live with that!" in her usual cheerful self getting Naruto to slip off of this palm and slam his face into the desk.

"How can you say that!? Don't you care whether the person you marry loves you or not!?" Naruto blurts out the moment his head came off the desk, startling Lala as the blond stares into her emerald eyes.

"Lady Lala, I think I know what you're trying to do" Peke spoke up quietly so that the whole room wouldn't notice her, even if she surprised Riko and Saruyama.

"Hey! What are you saying Peke?!" Lala asked the robot.

"Yeah, what are you saying?" Naruto asked Peke only to have Lala say something.

"Don't worry about it Naruto" Lala told him with a cute expression. He was about to press the issue further when the pinket asked him a question "Since where going to get married it's okay for me to live with you, right?".

Naruto was about to object when the bell rang. Holding in his frustration Naruto begrudgingly told her "Fine, but we're going to talk about this later".

"Yey! Thanks Naruto!" Lala cheered as she wrapped her arms around the blond.

"Yeah, yeah, now get out of here already. Class is going to start soon and you're not exactly a student" Naruto told her as he sat up, pulling her out of her chair as well since she hadn't let go of him.

"Okay! I'll see you at home then!" Lala cheered as she let goof the blond and headed for the door.

Grabbing the one of the desks to move it back into place Naruto looked at Riko and Saruyama who were still sitting down staring at him "I'm not going to talk about it".

Later that night - Along the river bank

After they had gotten home Naruto ended up avoiding Lala and putting off talking to her about their situation, much to his displeasure at admitting it. As a result the sun had already set and the night sky was stretched out across the sky above them when he finally asked her to go for a walk so they could talk. It might have gotten more awkward then necessary if Riko or Mikan got involved in the conversation. Even so, they had been walking in complete silence so far and it was starting to get to him.

"You don't want to go to a bunch of meetings about marriage and future husbands, right?" Naruto asked, trying to recall what she had said to the guys sent to take her home last night the best he could.

"Huh? Oh, yeah" Lala tells him, a bit surprised by his question since they had been walking together without saying anything up until now.

"It's a bit confusing" Naruto admits getting an odd look from the Devilukeian. "You ran away from home so you wouldn't have to meet any more husband candidates but you end up saying you want to marry me after only a day. It's almost like you're just trying to find an excuse not to go home" Naruto says before the realization hit him and he stopped were he was.

"Eh? Naruto?" Lala asked as she stopped a few steps ahead of him and turned around to face him.

"You're using me as an excuse, aren't you?" Naruto asks the pinket feeling like an idiot. It wasn't that he was mad at the girl, especially since he didn't know if he wouldn't have just agreed to play along with her plan had she just asked him to help, it was more to do with her trying to use him without him finding out.

Making a cute, apologetic face at being found out, Lala was about to apologize and hope he didn't get angry with her when a voice very familiar to the young princess called out to her, "Lady Lala!"

"Zastin!" Lala called out in surprise once she and Naruto turned to see the man with shoulder length white hair, skeletal plate like armor, and a blue cape attached to the large spiked shoulder guards.

"Fufu, I went through a lot of trouble to get here. I got arrested, a dog chased me down, and I got lost. That's why I really dislike underdeveloped worlds" the man said with a confident smirk. "But! This is it! Lady Lala, come back to planet Deviluke with me!" Zastin ordered the young girl.

To which Lala responded by pulling her eyelid down, sticking out her tongue, and telling him "Nyheeeeh! I wont go back. I have a reason not to!".

'She's still going with this excuse!?' Naruto questioned as his head quickly turned from Zastin to Lala.

"What is your reason?" Zastin asks, slightly taken aback by her statement.

"I, I fell in love with this guy here, Naruto! So Ill marry Naruto and live on Earth with him!" Lala declares as she points at the blond standing a few steps behind her.

"I see, so that's how it is" Zastin said as he took on a thinking pose with his eyes closed and his chin resting in the palm of his hand.

'Is it really that easy for him to believe her?' Naruto wondered as he questioned the man who so easily bought her excuse.

"I was wondering about it when I heard the report from my men. They said that an earthling tried to rescue Lady Lala" Zastin told the two of them as Naruto resigned himself to just seeing how this'll turn out.

"Now that you know, go back and tell daddy! I'll never go back, nor will I meet any future husband candidates!" Lala told the man confident in her plan.

"No. It's not that simple" Zastin told her, his face showing nothing but absolute seriousness. "I, Zastin, have received orders from the king of Deviluke to take you back. I wont be able to face the king if I go home after approving the marriage of a suspicious earthling and Lady Lala" the man explains.

"Then what can we do?" Lala asks as she stares the man down.

"Please stay back Lady Lala" Zastin said as he reached behind himself to draw his blade and rushed at the blond with the intent of cutting him down surprising both Lala and Naruto. "Let me make sure whether or not he's suitable for you, Lady Lala" Zastin said as he held out his blade formed of pure energy.

'You've got to be kidding me' Naruto thought from where he landed as he glanced down at the gash Zastin's sword had left in the Earth. 'Though I guess I've been complaining about things getting boring around here' Naruto thought with a smirk as he readied himself for a fight, and wishing he had some of his equipment with him.

"Show me your true skills in a real fight! Are you ready!?" Zastin let out as he charged the blond once more. As his blade drew near to Naruto the boy brought his hands together and the two of them were shrouded in smoke.

With his arm and blade outstretched, and his mind taking in the new situation as quickly as it could Zastin found himself unprepared for the right hood that slammed into his right cheek sending his flying out of the cloud of smoke. As he was skidding along the ground the man reacted largely on instinct as he thrust his sword upwards, impaling Naruto before he could slam the heel of his foot into his gut.

Cursing at himself for inflicting such an injury to the boy Lala professed to love both him and said pinket were surprised when that Naruto disappeared in a puff of smoke. Looking back to where the cloud of smoke he'd been sent flying from once was Zastin was surprised to see three more blonds.

"Phew, that was a close one. I hadn't even noticed Naruto forming his clones" Peke commented as both her and Lala were relieved to see the blond unharmed.

"I must say I'm impressed" Zastin told the blond as he stood up and rubbing his cheek. "I had not expected an earthling to hit so hard or to have such an ability" Zastin admitted as he scanned the group of identical blonds.

"Yeah? Well I hope you're ready because I'm going to beat some sense into that dense head of yours" the Naruto in front said as the one on his right stepped up beside him and started pooling chakra into his palm. 'I wouldn't be in this mess If it wasn't form these guys' the blond thought to himself as the second clone ran past the other two blonds heading for Zastin.

"It's far too early for such confident words!" Zastin called out to the blond as he ran towards the clone to take it head on. Ducking under his swing Naruto went to land a punch on the man's chin only to have the man's blade run through his back. Barely loosing any speed from his encounter with the clone Zastin mad his way to the remaining blonds with his sword once more raised.

With the destructive typhoon of chakra fully formed in his hand Naruto ran forward to meet the swordsman. As both rasengan and sword collide Zastin found himself surprised by the powerful sphere that was beginning to warp his blade. With neither combatants backing down from the clash the end result was a small explosion of energy that sent both of them back.

"Um, Lady Lala, don't you think this is starting to get out of hand?" Peke asks the pinket as Zastin and Naruto continue to clash.

"Yeah, I guess your right" Lala agreed as she leaned down to pick up a pebble. Leaning back up Lala tossed the small rock at the back of Zastin's head, nearly knocking the man face first into the ground.

"What are you doing Lady Lala?!" Zastin questioned the pinket as he spun around on his feet to face her.

"Isn't this enough!? How much fighting does Naruto have to do to prove himself!?" Lala questioned as she strode over to the man.

"Lady Lala! Marrying you, the heir of the Deviluke royal family, means he'll rule over countless planets that are right now under king Deviluke's care! A spineless man wont be able to do it! That's why the king gathered possible candidates from all over the galaxy to meet you, Lady Lala" Zastin told the princess.

"And I told you that's exactly what I don't like! I'm sure daddy cares more about the succession then me!" Lala yelled at Zastin now that the two of them were inches apart.

"That's not true!" Zastin yelled back.

"Cut it out already!" Naruto yelled at the two of them seeing as the fight probably wasn't going to continue. "Who cares if she's the hair of some planet? She's still a normal girl that deserves a normal live and trying to set her up in a loveless marriage obviously isn't going to work! Can't you at least give her the freedom to fall in love!?" Naruto yelled out. 'Hee, hopefully I got through to this guy. Lala wont need to use me as an excuse if she doesn't have to go to those damn marriage meetings' Naruto thought as he kept his eyes on Zastin to see how if it'd sink in.

"Naruto" Lala said, drawing the blonds attention to her. This resulted in him being a bit confused as she looked at him with a small blush on her cheeks. "I'm happy" Lala said as she held her hands over her heart. "You said you didn't like me, but you understand my feelings very well" the pinket began to say.

'Wait, oh no! Nonononono!' Naruto began to think as the girl continued.

"Like Naruto said I, just want to live a live on my own. There are a lot of things I want to do, and I want to decide on my future husband on my own, as well. That's what I was thinking" Lala said as she closed her eyes. "It's true, I used our marriage as an excuse so I wouldn't have to go back, but now I know. I think I really can marry you Naruto. I mean, I want to marry you!" Lala joyfully declared as she opened her eyes to look at Naruto.

'Damn it! I just made it worse!' Naruto mentally shouts as he turns to Zastin. "Eh, yeah, we were in the middle of a fight, right? Hahahaha" Naruto asks with a nervous smile and laugh. It may seem unfair given what she just told him but maybe he can still get out of this if he losses.

"That's no longer needed. I've lost earthling" Zastin says, crushing the boys hope of getting out of this. "It is my duty to follow the king's orders. Thus I was oblivious to how Lady Lala feels, or rather, I knew but I tried to not think about it. But now that you pointed that out I admit my loss" the man said with a clenched fist as tears rolled down his face. "I don't know if the countless husband candidates from planets all over the universe will agree with it" Zatsin began as he started to walk away, "but I will report to king Deviluke myself that we can entrust Lady Lala to you! You, who can truly understand Lady Lala's feelings".

'What the hell am I suppose to do now!?' Naruto asked himself as he was left with a happy Lala clinging to him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Yey! New chapter time! Hope you all enjoy the chapter.**

 **(Marshalanime does not own Naruto or To Love-ru)**

Waking up after a surprisingly restful sleep considering the events of the night before finds Naruto staring at the peacefully sleeping face of the girl responsible for his current relationship issues. 'W-Why is she in my bed?' Naruto asked himself, too stunned to move. Taking a quick glance down ends with his eyes widening as he realizes she's completely naked as well.

"Naruto, you're going to be late if you don-" Mikan was saying as she opened the door to his room, surprising the blond and causing him to fall off his bed and onto his head. Looking between the blond rubbing the growing bump on his head and the naked girl waking up because of the commotion for a few seconds led to the girl apologizing for interrupting them as she closed the door.

Naruto debated whether or not he should chase after her to explain but decided against it as he started hearing the brief conversation coming from the other side of the door. "Mikan? Is something wrong?" Riko asked having heard and seen Mikan apologizing.

"It's nothing. Naruto's just at that age" Naruto made out from his side of the door as the girl walked away with what he assumed was a confused Riko considering the "huh?" he heard from her.

'Maybe I should just get changed and head out through the window? I get the feeling sticking around for breakfast would be awkward' Naruto contemplated from his spot on the ground before turning to look at the girl now sitting up in bed stretching. "Why are you in my bed naked?" Naruto asked the girl while doing his best to avoid staring at her naked form.

"Eh? But I wanted to sleep with you" Lala told him, confused why he'd ask.

"And it's hard for me to stay as lady Lala's costume all the time!" Peke told him as she poked her head over Lala's shoulder.

"Wait? You mean she doesn't have any clothes?" Naruto asks with his eyebrows scrunching up. "What does she do when you have to charge or, eh, something random happens?" Naruto asks to tiered to try and think of more than one reason Peke wouldn't be able to be Lala's clothes.

"I usually do my charging while lady Lala's asleep, so it hasn't really been an issue" Peke informs the blond.

"Guess that makes sense" Naruto admits as he gets up and heads over to his closet. "I need to get changed for school, so uh" Naruto says as he grabs his uniform, making sure not to turn around to face the naked girl. "Would you mind leaving the room?" Naruto asks embarrassed at the thought of changing with her there.

"Sure! I have to go out today anyway!" Lala tells the blond before looking down at Peke while saying the robots name. With a "Yes" from Peke Lala was quickly dressed and ready to go. Going out through the window and flying up as Naruto came back to the bed Lala looked back and said "Okay, I'll be going out for a while".

"Just be safe while you're out" Naruto called out to the girl as he dropped his uniform on the mattress and went to take of his shirt.

"I will!" Lala told the boy as she flew off.

'I wonder what she's up to?' Naruto thought as he got dressed. 'I don't think she knows anyone on Earth' the blond added as he looked out the window.

'Oh man! I can't even remember the last time I could go to school like this!' Naruto thought with a big smile as the air moving past him as he hopped from roof to roof blew through his hair. "Hehe, I bet everyone else wishes they could go to school like this" Naruto thought to himself as he took notice of other students headed for school below him as he sped by. While doing this he happened to notice a certain disciplinary committee member on her way to school.

"Morning Yui" Naruto told the girl as he dropped down behind her and scaring her half to death.

Having stopped herself from falling over face first and holding her hand over her chest Yui rounded on the blond yelling "N-Naruto! Don't scare me like that!".

"Sorry Yui, forgot you're not use to that" the blond apologized with his hands up in surrender.

With a huff the girl turned around and started walking to school again with Naruto speeding up briefly to walk beside her. "Is Riko not feeling well?" Yui asked after a few minutes as she kept her head forward, wondering why he wasn't going to school with her like he always does.

"Nah, I just decided to leave before her today" Naruto told her before donning a nervous grin. "It would've been awkward walking with her today" the blond admits.

"Awkward?" Yui skeptically asks as she glances at him out of the corner of her eye. "Does it have anything to do with that oddly dressed girl that showed up at school yesterday?" Yui asked the boy.

"Oh, so you heard about Lala?" Naruto asked as he avoided looking at the black haired girl next to him. He figured he'd end up telling people about her seeing as she wasn't going anywhere any time soon. At least it can't possibly be as bad as the time he was forced to tell her about Jiraiya.

"Of course I did! She went around the school calling out your name. I'm sure everyone's heard about her by now" Yui said with a hint of annoyance in her voice. After a moment of quiet between the two Yui looked down at the ground with a faint blush as she asked "S-So, is it true?".

"Is what true?" Naruto asked as he gave her a questioning look.

"Is she really your fiance!?" Yui questioned him with a stern expression.

"Oh, that" Naruto said as he looked again away. "It kinda just, happened" Naruto told her hoping it's the best way to sum it up.

"How does an engagement just happen!?" Yui yells at the blond as her face turns red from a combination of annoyance, slight anger, and embarrassment.

"Well apparently it starts with a runaway alien princess teleporting into your bathtub" Naruto says before smirking at the dumbfounded expression Yui was giving him in response. "I'll explain it on the way" Naruto happily tells the girl before the two of them end up talking about the events of the past two days the rest of the way.

"Augh, and I thought you being a ninja was hard to believe" Yui told the blond while rubbing her temples as the two of them walked through the school's main gate. "Just promise you wont let this whole alien business cause any unnecessary distractions like yesterday" Yui instructed the boy next to her.

"I don't think I can promise that but I can try" Naruto admits, even if he gets an annoyed look from Yui for it. "Anyway, I should be headed to class. I'll see you later" Naruto says with a wave as the two of them separate to go to their classroom's with Yui saying her own goodbye to the blond.

'When was the last time I got here so early?' Naruto wondered to himself as he looked around to see the only other student there was a boy with a bowl haircut and wearing glasses with round lenses. 'Come to think of it, have I ever been in class this early?' the boy asked himself as he dropped his bag next to his desk.

'I wonder if the kendo club is practicing today. I could kill some time there if they are, see how Rin is too' Naruto thought as he walked back up to the front of the class. "Hm? Oh yeah, I'm suppose to do daily chores today" Naruto thought aloud after noticing the short list for students on daily chores duty written in the corner of the chalkboard. 'Haruna huh?' Naruto questioned as he looked at the only other mane written there. 'She probably thinks that confession was for Lala' Naruto regretfully thinks with a heavy sigh as he walks out of the classroom. 'Maybe I can use this as a chance to explain the situation to her' Naruto contemplated as he made his way to the kendo club.

'I wonder if they'd stop doing this if I stopped by more often?' Naruto thought to himself as he was busy greeting the club members surrounding him. Apparently flawlessly beating the previous year's national champions with zero losses leaves an impression on people and the blond's seen as a prodigy even after a few years have past. "You wouldn't happen to know if Rin's here would you?" Naruto asked the group.

"Aw, you're always coming here for Rin-senpai" one girl in the same year as him said. "Yeah, can't you spend some time with the rest of us for once?" a third year asked as he rested his arms behind his head. "That's right! If you help us like you do Kujou we'd be unstoppable!" a boy from Rin's class said while throwing his fist into the air with the rest of them giving similar opinions.

"It is not a bad idea" Rin commented as she walked in wearing her kendo outfit like the others. Rin stood in the doorway with a smirk as she looked at the blonds situation, her brown hair pulled into a ponytail with a blue scrunchy like usual.

"I guess a few spares would be good for me" Naruto hesitantly said as he looked over his shoulder at the kendo club's ace resulting in most of the group around him cheering. It's not that he hated the idea of sparing with the other students, it just seemed too unfair for them to go up against a trained warrior. It was for that reason that the blond hadn't participated in any other tournaments either. Well, that and the fact that he spends so much time with his own training.

"Okay! Prepare to have your zero loss streak beaten!" the student from Rin's class declared as he stood opposite from Naruto, now wearing protective armor like the others over his uniform, with his bamboo sword pointed at the blond. Rin, along with the other members, sat along the outside of the practice space as third year with two thick braids reaching down to her waist stood as the referee.

At her signal the two began. After a few blocked blows from the boy in order to gauge his skill Naruto adjusted to match it the best he could and began to push back. "So what's the deal with that fiancee of yours?" the boy suddenly asked as Naruto was swinging his sword, causing him to over steep and leave himself open. With a quick thrust Naruto's sparing partner landed a clean blow to the protective piece covering his neck. "That's a point for me!" the teen cheered as he drew his bamboo sword back and rested it on his shoulder.

"Kenji, it's hardly honorable to distract your opponent like that just to score a point" the girl acting as referee told the boy with a stern look that drilled into him.

"What? I really want to know, don't you?" Kenji asked his senpai with a nervous chuckle as some of the students nodded in agreement.

"If you have time to think about that then you have time to practice" Naruto said as he went back at it while Kenji was focused on the referee, his protective helmet hiding his embarrassment at messing up so easily. Taking the boy off guard with strikes well above his skill level might have been a bit petty all things considered but he'll probably learn from it and improve.

"It's been a while since you came to the club looking for me" Rin said, now in her school uniform, as her and Naruto made there way to class.

"I got to school early and figured it'd be a good way to kill time" Naruto told her as they walked down the hall, taking note that the halls weren't desolate any more as they based by students talking and headed for home room.

Excepting his answer Rin then asked "Who is she?".

"Her name's Lala" Naruto answered knowing who she was talking about.

A brief pause in their conversation later, "Is she truly your fiance?".

"Not by choice" Naruto admitted. After not receiving another question the blond asked "You want me to explain how I ended up in this engagement?".

"No, that can wait till next time" Rin said while giving him a small smile. "Lady Saki is most likely waiting for me by now. I shouldn't keep her waiting" Rin told him before giving her goodbye and heading of for her class. Waving to her as she left Naruto went of for his own home room.

Arriving at the classroom found the blond facing the stern look of his dear sister. "You could've at least told us you were going to school early. Neither off us wanted to go in your room to get you up after what Mikan walked in on and I was nearly late waiting for you" Riko told him with an embarrassed blush and her arms folded under her bust

"Eh, sorry?" Naruto apologized with a sheepish grin, feeling tiny under the girl's gaze.

After school

'All day. I've had all day to talk to her about what happened and I couldn't even get in a sentence' Naruto depressingly thought as he tended to the classroom's plants. 'How am I even going to explain Lala to her? I haven't even told her about my situation' Naruto thought as he tried to image how explaining to her that he was a shinobi from a different universe and Lala was an alien princess.

"Uzumaki, you often took care of the flowers in junior high as well, didn't you?" Haruna asked as she looked out the open window. This brought back memories for the blond of him and Riko taking care of the plants back in middle school. Hell, he still helped her out in the garden when he wasn't busy with training. "People forget about things like changing water rather easily but you took care of it frequently" Haruna continued as the wind coming in through the window blew through her hair.

"Yeah, I guess I did" Naruto said as he placed the potted flowers down in their proper place. "I've been gardening and tending to plants with Riko for so long I guess it just became a hobby of mine" Naruto said as he looked up at the ceiling in thought.

"I think, it's your kindness Uzumaki" Haruna said, red dusting her cheeks.

"Eh?" Naruto let out as he turned toward her. "Hehe maybe, though I can't say I've ever heard someone put it like that before" Naruto told her with a big grin.

Quickly closing the window Haruna rushed over to the trash can, grabbed it, and made her way to the door. "I'll go take out the trash" Haruna told him with an embarrassed blush before her foot caught on the sliding door's track and she began to fall. Expecting to hit the ground the girl closed her eyes and tried to brace herself as best she could, but when the inevitable pain didn't hit her she opened her eyes and was surprised to see Naruto's arms wrapped around her.

"You should be more careful. I'd be worried out of my mind if something happened to you" Naruto said as he put the girl back on her feet. With both of them blushing after the words came out Naruto quickly let her go and backed up a few steps.

"Thanks" Haruna told the blond, drawing his gaze back to her. "Uzumaki, will you help me take out the trash?" Haruna added.

"Sure!" Naruto responded with a wide smile. 'Ah, explanations can come later. It'd just ruin the moment' the blond thought to himself.

Next day - Home room

"Uhhh, it's rather sudden, but we have a new transfer student" the aging teacher they were all familiar with told the class as he stood behind his podium at the front of the class before turning to the door and telling the new student to come in.

With an all too familiar sounding "Okay!" from the doorway Naruto's face turned a shade paler. 'Don't tell me this is what she was up to yesterday' Naruto pleaded only to have that hope crushed as the ever cheerful pinket came into the classroom.

"Yoo hoo, Naruto! Now I'm a student at this school too!" Lala cheerfully announced as she nearly knocked the teacher over and held up a peace sign with her left hand.

'Sorry Yui, but I think that promise will be impossible to keep at this rate' Naruto thought to himself as he stared at the girl in disbelieve and the class around him varied from shock and joy that the same girl from a few days ago was their class mate now.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four has arrived! Not much to say other than that, soooo, hope you enjoy!**

 **(Marshalanime does not own Naruto or To Love-Ru)**

"What were you thinking just running of to become a student like this?" Naruto asked Lala after him, Lala, Peke, Riko, and Saruyama made their way up to the roof during lunch.

"I just wanted to be beside you all the time, Naruto" Lala admitted with a happy expression.

"Go easy on her Naruto, she just wants to be near her beloved" Saruyama teased as he and Riko started to did into their lunches while sitting down.

"I'm not angry" Naruto said with a halfhearted glare directed at his friend. "It's just" the blond began as he looked back at Lala, "you could've told me about this yesterday".

"Ah! Sorry Naruto, I'll let you know next time" Lala cheerfully told him.

'When is there going to be a next time?' Naruto briefly wondered to himself.

"Oh! But you don't need to worry! I haven't told any one that I'm an alien" Lala added with a smile.

"That's good" Naruto told her before turning to Saruyama and Riko. "What kind of rumors have you heard about her?" Naruto asked Saruyama.

"Eh, nothing that isn't true" the boy said with a shrug as he paused from his lunch. "She's a foreigner, the two of you are living together, you're engaged, and she's a total babe!" Saruyama told him with a slightly perverted grin. With a brief sigh Naruto said that that was something they could deal with.

"This isn't just about your social life you know?!" Peke spoke up. "Lady Lala is the princess of planet Deviluke! If the public knew about it, her life would be in danger!" Peke told Naruto.

"Oh Peke, I didn't know you were here. I guess that means you're Lala's uniform then" Naruto calmly said to the robot.

"Yep! Peke transformed into my uniform" Lala commented before turning her attention to Peke. "Don't worry Peke! Naruto's really dependable when it comes down to it!" Lala confidently told Peke.

"I get the feeling you're not taking this as seriously as you should be" Peke commented with a bit of worry in her voice.

"Lala's right" Riko spoke up getting Peke's attention. "Naruto's trained his entire life for situations like this. If any one can protect her it's Naruto" the orange haired girl said as she got another bit out of her lunch box. After swallowing her food she then added "Now start eating or else you wont have the time to finish your food".

"Ah! I totally forgot!" Naruto briefly panicked as he dropped down and brought out his own lunch.

"If you say so Riko" Peke said with her concern still very evident.

After school

"What are you doing?" Yui asked the blond with a questioning look and raised eyebrow as she stood behind him while he was peering around a corner.

"The teacher assigned Haruna with showing Lala around the school and showing her the different clubs" Naruto told her as he kept his eye's locked on the two girls walking down the hall. "I'm keeping an eye on them to make sure nothing bad happens" the blond informed her.

"Really!? Let me see" the disciplinary committee president said as she stuck her head around the corner just below Naruto's to get a look at the alien princess. "It's kinda hard to believe she's an alien" Yui admitted before her eyes locked onto the tail lazily swishing behind her. 'For the most part anyway' the girl thought to herself.

"Trust me, she is" Naruto told her.

"Need any help?" Yui asked as Haruna and Lala disappeared behind a corner.

"Sure, if you're not to busy with public morals stuff" Naruto told her with a smile before speeding down the hall so quickly Yui hadn't even noticed he'd moved until she saw him at the corner she saw Lala and Haruna disappear behind.

'How much help am I going to be here?' Yui wondered to herself with a deadpan expression as she stared at the blond down the hall.

'Did she forget that we've met before?' Haruna wondered as she showed Lala around. Taking notice, once again, of the the girl's tail Haruna began to wonder if it was real or not.

"Hey, hey, Haruna!" Lala suddenly said snapping the violet haired girl out of her thoughts as she responded with a surprised "Yes!". "School is so fun, isn't it? Everyone is here together and having a good time! I'm glad I came" Lala joyfully said to the girl showing her around.

"Is, is that so?" Haruna asked the pinket.

"Heeey, Haruna!" Lala soke up after walking for a bit now that the two of them were walking around outside. After getting a "Yes?" from the girl Lala continued. "Do you have someone you like, Haruna?" Lala asked with her hands held behind her head, making the violet haired girl blush heavily.

"Wh-Why ask all of a sudden?!" Haruna asked the pinket.

"I fell in love with someone for the first time. It's a strange feeling to be in love, my heart is pounding" Lala said as she drifted into her own thoughts.

'Is she talking about, Uzumaki?' Haruna couldn't help but wonder as she watched the girl out of the corner of her eye. "Do, do you" Haruna was asking with her hand over her chest when a stray ball from the baseball club landed at their feet.

"Wha! What's that!?" Lala excitedly asked as she looked down at the ball.

"Ah, that's the baseball club's" Haruna was explaining when Lala picked the object up with child like wonder before running of to the baseball feel requesting that she try it to, ball in hand. "Lala!?" Haruna called out to the pinket only to be ignored.

"Yeah, you know who the pitcher is?" Naruto asked Yui as the two of them hid in the bushes as Lala stood on home plate with a bat in hand.

"Hm?" Taking in the boys appearance Yui thought for a moment as too who this grey eyed, spiky blond haired boy was. "If I remember correctly" Yui began with her chin resting in her right hand, "that's Taizou Motemitsu. He's a second year and is know for trying to date any cute girls". "Or, at least I think so. He's not someone the disciplinary committee has had any issues with" the black haired girl added.

"Hm, I think it's time to step in" Naruto says as Lala hits the ball out of the field with enough force to leave everyone speechless. "You coming Yui?" the blond asks as he stands up and begins to make his way over to the field.

"Eh, yeah" Yui responds with her mouth hanging open. 'You never said anything about her strength!' the girl thought to herself as she watched the blond walk over to everyone else.

"H-heh, not only is she cute, she's pretty good at this, too" Taizou commented while holding the rim of his hat now that his surprise has worn off. "I like it. I'll let you be my girlfriend" Taizou confidently tells her as he directs his gaze from the ground to Lala.

"Woah! he is Motemitsu-senpai after all! He's made an advance on her already!" on of the club members cheered and was quickly followed by the others.

"Eh? No thanks" Lala responds stunning the teen as one of the club members points out how he was immediately rejected with the same level of enthusiasm as before.

"T-Then have a match with me! If you can not hit my next ball, you have to become my girlfriend!" Taizou proposed the largely one sided deal.

"A match? Sure, why not? I wont lose anyway" Lala happily agreed.

"Lady Lala! Don't! You can't get any more attention!" Peke warned

"Ah, oh yeah. I totally forgot about that" Lala told Peke. "But I don't want to just run away" Lala added.

"Hey! Lala, you trying out for the baseball club?" Naruto called out to the pinket as he came to a stop next to Haruna.

"U-Uzumaki!? Why is he here?" Haruna wondered, surprised that she hadn't seen the boy walk up to her like that.

"Naruto! Perfect timing!" Lala called out to the blond with an enthusiastic wave as Yui made her way over to Naruto and Haruna.

'W-What is Uzumaki doing here!?' Taizou thought with a horrified expression. 'Don't tell me the Maelstrom has clammed another beautiful girl for himself!' the boy thought as his face turned a shade or two paler along with the other stunned expressions of his team mates.

"Why would you even agree to something like that? It would've been you're own fault if you'd missed" Naruto lightly reprimands Lala after hearing her explain why she wants him to hit the ball for her. As he was reaching out to take the bat Naruto was a bit surprised when she pulled it back, "Ah, Lala? I said I'd step in for you".

"I know! I just want to make some modifications before you do!" Lala cheerfully said before going of behind one of the buildings.

"Eh? Sure, I guess?" Naruto said mostly to himself as he watched the girl disappear behind the wall.

"Honestly, what does that girl think she's doing?" Yui commented with her arms folded over her chest with a confused Haruna standing next to her.

"Excuse me but, who are you?" Haruna curiously asked wondering who the girl Naruto had apparently been with before showing up here.

"Eh?" Yui, momentarily forgetting about the pinket, looked at the purple haired girl standing next to her. "Oh, I'm Yui Kotegawa. I'm in charge of the disciplinary committee here at school" Yui introduced herself.

"Disciplinary committee!? Is Uzumaki in trouble!?" Haruna quickly asked in concern, wondering what sort of thing Naruto had done to have the disciplinary committee president accompanying him.

"Eh!? Trouble?" Yui questioned with a slightly widened eyes at the misunderstanding. "Naruto isn't in any trouble. We were just" Yui was saying when she froze up. 'Eeh! There's no way I can tell her we were following them around like stalkers' Yui mentally panicked while being grateful she didn't just blurt it out as well. "Ehehehe, Naruto, volunteered to help me out after school" Yui told the girl with a sheepish laugh, hoping that she didn't seem suspicious.

"He, did?" Haruna gentility asked, surprised to hear that. 'I didn't know Uzumaki helped the disciplinary committee' Haruna thought to herself as she briefly looked at the ground.

"Hmm, yeah" Yui said with a smile and light nod. 'Perfect!' the disciplinary committee president mentally cheered at not looking like a weirdo for helping Naruto follow Lala around. "Naruto's really a big help. Though normally I have to go ask him before he can run off after school, otherwise I end up doing a lot of work by myself" Yui told the girl with a smile as she thought about all the times she actually had Naruto helping her out. 'Wow, Naruto and I have spent a lot of time together now that I think about it' Yui happily thought before a massive blush formed on her cheeks, 'W-Why am I so happy while thinking about that!?'.

'I guess, there's a lot of things I don't know about Uzumaki' Haruna, some what sadly, thought to herself. "I see, that's good" Haruna said pulling Yui out of her thoughts. "I'm Haruna Sairenji. Nice to meat you" Haruna introduced herself.

"Ah, yeah, it's nice to meat you as well" Yui told the girl as her blush died down.

"Okay! It's ready!" Lala cheered as she ran up to Naruto. Seeing the blond look over the seemingly normal bat Lala told him "It's called Buzzing Bat-Kun! Please use it!".

"Sure!" Naruto told the girl with a big smile while on the inside 'But it doesn't look like you did anything to it?'.

"So, you're filling in for her?" Taizou said with narrowed eyes as Naruto stepped up to the plate.

"Looks like it" Naruto told his fellow blond as he tightened his grip in the handle and made and experimental swing. 'Maybe she changed what it's made out of? But it still feels and swings like a normal bat' Naruto continued to wonder.

'This bastard thinks he can just step in and interfere? Well I'll show him!' Taizou thought with gritted teeth. 'In fact! I'll show everyone! I'll make you look like a fool with this next throw and knock you out of the dream every guy wishes for!' Taizou thought as he cocked his hand back. "Let's see if you can hit this, Uzumaki!" Taizou roared as he let lose his best throw.

'Please, I could throw better than that back in the academy' Naruto thought with a grin as he was fully prepared to hit it out of the field. It was at this time that Lala remotely activated the modifications she'd made. 'R-Rockets?' Naruto was dumbfounded as three powerful rockets came out of the back of the bat. 'Why would she put rockets in it!?' Naruto asked as he got over the initial shook and his arms were forced forward as he swung the bat. Slamming into the ball, Lala's modified bat hit it so hard that it left an indent in the ground as it past by and knocking over the baseball club's members.

"Kyah! Naruto's so cool!" Lala cheered as Haruna and Yui stood behind her with looks of utter bewilderment. "Ah, that was fun! Okay, let's go to the next one, Haruna!" Lala cheered.

'Next one!? Aren't you going to turn that thing off first!?' Yui questioned in her head as she looked at the pinket in complete disbelieve as Naruto struggled to keep the bat under control while not losing his footing or grip on the bat.

Yuuki residence

"Finally get home, huh? That Yui girl have you helping out again?" a rather tall man with long spiky white hair asked the blond from his spot on the coach.

Giving a tiered "not exactly" Naruto walked over to the coach and flopped down face first into the cushions beside the old pervert. 'Ah, this feels so good after what happened' Naruto mentally says to himself as she relaxes further into the coach cushions.

"What happened to you?" the man asked with a raised eyebrow. Normally he wasn't like this until after one of their more intense training sessions.

"Lala" Naruto said despite being muffled by the cushion.

"Ah" Jiraiya said as he reached down to the coffee table in front of him to pick up the vanilla envelope that was resting on it. "Danzo came up with another candidate to help you restore the Uzumaki clan earlier today. You want to take a look at it?" Jiraiya told his blond student with a perverted smile.

Turning his face to the side so he could glare at the envelope Naruto said "I thought he'd run out of candidates when he stopped sending them two months ago".

"Guess not, he'll probably keep trying until you either get married or have a kid" Jiraiya told the boy before adding with a smirk "You want me to tell Tsunade about you're engagement to Lala? That might put a stop to that old war hawks attempts".

"You know, I wouldn't be in this situation if it wasn't for you. Now put throw it out like the rest" Naruto told him as he reached for the remote.

"All I did was make one small joke about putting you in the CRA, in private, with Tsunade. How was I suppose to know Danzo was passing by and decide to actually push for it? Tsunade nearly put in the hospital for it remember? Don't you think I've been punished enough for this?" Jiraiya said with a huff as he folded his arms over his chest. After a few minutes of silently watching TV, "She's really hot this time" Jiraiya said with a perverted grin as he held up the envelope again and getting a groan of annoyance from the blond.


	5. Chapter 5

**Back again! I might be working on updating one or more of my other stories so the rate at which this one gets updated will probably slow down for a bit. With that said, I hope you all enjoy the chapter!**

"This soup tastes so good!" Lala praised as they sat as the diner table.

"It's a miso soup with clams" Mikan told her as she finished giving everyone their plates.

"I see! Earthling food is delicious, isn't it Mikan!?" Lala happily said.

"Tsk, tsk, it's not the that Lala. It's the cook's skill" Mikan said, proud of her culinary abilities.

"Yeah! Mikan's the best when it comes to cooking" Riko added to the conversation.

'Things just keep getting worse don't they?' Naruto thought to himself, completely oblivious to the conversation going on around him. "It wouldn't be good if innocent people got caught up in this mess and if even one of these guys is strong enough to put up a fight" Naruto contemplated as he stared of into space.

"Hey, Naruto. Naruto!" Mikan called out, bringing the blond back to reality. "Honestly, what could possibly be going through your head to distract you like this?" Mikan asked with her head resting in her palms as she sits at the table.

"Eh, nothing" Naruto told her, no use getting her worried for possibly nothing. "Did you need something?" Naruto asks the younger girl.

"Not really, just wondering when you and are getting married" the brunette said with a smile.

"M-Married!?" Naruto stuttered out before shaking the image of his and Lala's weeding out of his head before it could begin. 'I really don't need that image in my head right now' Naruto told himself as he forced down a blush. "Why did I have to end up in a family that's so okay with weird events?" Naruto asked the brunette.

"I didn't here you complaining when mom and dad first brought you home" Riko pointed out with a smile directed at the blond.

"Eh?" trying to think of an answer for that Naruto ended up agreeing with her.

Next day - Sainan high school

'She really needs to hold back more' Naruto thought to himself after seeing Lala speed down a hundred meter sprint far faster than a normal human should be able too.

"Uzumaki, heads up!" one boy called out as the soccer ball came straight for the blond.

'Ah, I can worry about that later' Naruto thought with a grin as he brought his shin up to stop the ball and started kicking the ball towards the goal before it hit the ground.

Over with the girls, "Hey, isn't she absolutely terrific? Right, Haruna?" Risa asked as she turned around to look at the girl. "Haruna?" the blond questioned, noticing Haruna wasn't paying attention to what was happening with the girl's group. "Hey, Haruna baby, what's up!" Risa cheered as she surprised Haruna by reaching around from behind her and groping her breasts. "Your boobs are small and cute as usual!" the blond added.

"You're zoning out a lot lately, Haruna!" Mio, a cute girl with dark brown air done up into two pig tails and wearing glasses over her light brown eyes, joyfully pointed out.

Letting Haruna go Risa said while pointing at the violet haired girl "I bet you're in love or something".

"I know, I know, it's Sasuga-sensei isn't it!? He's really hot" Mio said, referring to the young blond teacher that was in charge of the tennis club that Haruna was a member of.

"N-No, it's not like that" Haruna defended herself as she covered her chest with her arms.

Lunch period

"Hey Lala, what kind of guys are your other fiance candidates?" Naruto asked the girl sitting across from him as her, Riko, Saruyama, and him were once again eating their lunch with a few desks pushed together.

"Huh?" Lala blinked in surprise as she paused from the lunch Mikan had prepared for her. "Why do you want to know something like that? Their not interesting in the slightest" Lala commented with furrowed eyebrows.

"What!? Afraid you don't stack up to them?" Saruyama jested with a big grin as he lightly elbowed the blond sitting next to him.

"Not in the way you're thinking" the blond said with a light glare sent at the boy as he grabbed Saruyama's arm. Turning back to Lala as he let Saruyama's arm go as he was trying to pull it away and ended up tumbling over onto the ground Naruto told her "Zastin gave me a message from your father yesterday, said some of them would be coming to try and take you. I wanted to know if there were any you could think of that were strong" Naruto told Lala.

"Eh?! Papa said that!?" Lala said in surprise with a hint of annoyance in her voice. "Well he just needs to tell them I wont leave Naruto!" Lala said, her annoyance even more apparent.

"I'm not sure it works that wa-!?" Naruto was going to say when his phone began to ring. 'Huh? who's calling? Other than mom and dad everyone who has my number should be in school right now' Naruto wondered to himself as he answered the phone.

"Hello, Uzumaki Naruto" the person on the other side of the line greeted the blond.

'This voice, Sasuga-sensei?' Naruto thought as his eyes narrowed.

"I have something to talk about with you regarding the princess of Deviluke. May I see you immediately" Sasuga-sensei told him, surprising Naruto that he'd know Lala was a princess. "If you refuse, one of your female classmates will suffer the consequences" the man told him.

"Who is it?" Naruto asked as he looked around the classroom, trying to figure out which girl he had taken. "Haruna" Naruto breathlessly said after noticing the girl wasn't with Risa and Mio like normal.

"That's right, Sairenji Haruna, a classmate of yours and Lala's. If you don't honor my request, something unpleasant will happen to her. Understood, Uzumaki Naruto? I'll be waiting in the storage shed" Sasuga told him before hanging up.

"Something happen?" Riko asked, very familiar with what the serious expression the blond was making meant.

"Haruna's in trouble" Naruto told them as he glared at his phone, an image of an unconscious Haruna being held up by mechanical tendrils now on his screen.

"Fufu, now that I think about it, she's just as good as Lala" Sasuga commented with a leer as he looked the captive girl up and down. Pulling out a remote Sasuga activated even more of the tendrils, making them wrap around and grope the girl as he grinned perversely.

"Sasuga!" Naruto roared as he yanked the shed's door wide open.

"Hmm, you're pretty fast, aren't you, Uzumaki Naruto. I wouldn't have minded, eh?" Sasuga was saying as he turned to face the blond, only to pause in confusion when he spotted a familiar head of pink hair behind the boy. "I don't remember saying to bring Lala with you" the man said with a glare. "Ah! It doesn't matter! The deal still stands, stop your courtship of Lala and I will hand Haru-Gwauh!?" the man was yelling as his form changed to that of a larger grey creature with large ear like shapes along the sides of his face, bulging eyes, large sharp teeth, and a dark purple plate like feature on top of his head, only to be sent flying across the room when Naruto landed a solid punch to the side of his face as he ran towards Haruna. "Y-You punched me!" the alien said in complete shock as he held his swelling face with tears forming in the corners of his eyes.

"You're lucky if I don't beat you into a bloody pulp for this!" Naruto told the man as he took out a kunai he kept hidden on his person and slashed Haruna's metallic binds.

"Ghi Bree!" Lala said as she walked up to the downed alien while Naruto gentility let Haruna fall into his arms. "What are you doing here!? I already told you that I hate you so many times!" Lala told the man as she stood over him with her hands on her hips. Cowering under the pinket Ghi Bree's form began to rapidly shrink.

"Uh, What is he?" Naruto asked after walking over to Lala with Haruna in a bridal carry and her head resting on his shoulder.

"I believe he's a balkean" Peke answered. "Despite having an excellent mimicry ability, their body power is extremely delicate" Peke explained as they looked down at the puny true form of Ghi Bree as he held up his arms in defence. "Lady Lala, what should we do with him?" Peke asked, it wasn't like they could just leave him here.

After a moment of thought Lala brought out her D-dial and summoned what looked like a toilet shaped like a ducks head. "Slosh Slosh Warp-Kun!" Lala announced the name of her invention before picking up Ghi Bree with one hand. "I'll flush him down this and deport him from Earth!" the pinket said as she opened the lid. "Don't ever come back to Earth any more, Ghi Bree" Lala told the small alien before dropping him into the swirling water.

'How does she come up with these crazy inventions?' Naruto briefly wondered as he watched Ghi Bree disappear into the strange device. "Come on, we should get Haruna to the nurses office" Naruto said as he made sure Haruna wasn't going to fall out of his grasp. "If she doesn't remember anything when she wakes up, tell her you brought her to the nurses office after she collapsed from anemia" Naruto told Lala as he walked to the door.

"Eh? But you're the one that saved her?" Lala said, confused that he didn't tell her to tell Haruna that he carried her to the nurses office.

"Maybe" Naruto said with a smile as he gave a slight shrug. "But I'll have to go back to class and tell Saruyama and Riko that everything's okay. She'd probably have less questions if the person that saved her was the one waiting for her to wake up" Naruto told Lala. "Besides, it's not like I did anything special" Naruto said as he looked over his shoulder at the pinket, a warm smile plastered in his face.

"I don't think so at all" Lala mumbled under her breath as she began to follow after the blond.

Nurses office

"Hey, Mikado-sensei, you here?" Naruto asked as the two of them walked into the room.

"I'm surprised, for once you're not here because you got yourself hurt" Mikado, a woman with brownish red hair, green eyes, a curvaceous form that most girls would envy, she wore a white lab coat over her pink top that revealed a good portion of the sizable breasts held together by a belt on her waist, and a black skirt, said with a smile as she sat in her office chair by her desk.

"Hey, I stop by for more than that" Naruto retorted with a fake hurtful look as he took Haruna over to an empty bed.

Turning her gaze to Lala, "So you're princess Lala then? I was wondering about those rumors" Mikado said as he rested her left hand on her cheek.

"You know about Lala?/Lady Lala?!" Naruto and Peke both asked at the same time as the blond put Haruna down.

"Just because I'm living on a planet that's largely separated from the rest of the universe doesn't mean I can't recognize the first princess of Deviluke" Mikado told them.

"Your an alien as well, aren't you?" Naruto asked with a halfhearted glare, annoyed that she hadn't told him. "I told you where I was from didn't I?" the blond pointed out.

"True, but I guess the subject of where I came from just never came up" Mikado told him with a smirk as she looked at him out of the corner of her eye.

'I find that hard to believe' Naruto thought to himself as he stared at the woman.

"So are you and Naruto friends as well?" Lala asked, happy to meet another of the blond's friends.

"I guess you wouldn't be wrong saying that" Mikado admitted. "He'd show up more often at the beginning of the year when he'd spend most of his free time training, but I guess now he has friends to spend that time with" Mikado said as Naruto made his way to the door. "He's even carrying cute girls around in his arms now" the woman said with a playful look as she stared into the back of Naruto's head.

'Wait' Naruto began as he froze in the doorway. 'Damn it! Why did you have to point it out like that!?' Naruto thought as his face turned red, he had all but forgotten about his crush on the girl while he was carrying her. "I'll see you later then, Lala" Naruto got out before stepping forward and shutting the door.

'Hmmm, it would've been better if he'd turned around to show off his blushing face' Mikado thought, enjoying being able to tease the boy so easily. "So you're going to stay with her then?" Mikado asked Lala as the pinket sat next to Haruna's bed.

"Yup!" Lala cheerfully told the nurse.

Some time later

"Are you awake Haruna?" Lala asked the girl after she began to open her eyes with a few groans here and there.

"Lala?" Haruna questioned as her vision cleared and she could clearly see the pinket looking down at her. "I, what happened?" the purple haired girl asked.

"You collapsed near the tennis club's room. They said it was anemia" Lala told the girl.

"Anemia?" Haruna questioned as she sat up with her hand over her heart.

"Either way!" Lala cheered as she surprised Haruna by embracing the girl. "I'm soooo glad that you're safe, Haruna!"

"Erm, Lala, were you the one who found me?" Haruna asked as she sat their in Lala's arms.

Pulling back slightly lala old the girl "Nope, the one who saved you was Naruto".


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the wait, a combination of writers block and internet kept me distracted. Now, with the excuses out of the way I hope you all enjoy the new chapter!**

 **(Marshalanime does not own Naruto or To Love-Ru)**

"You didn't have to tag along with us you know? If there's something you'd rather be doing" Naruto was telling Rin as the two of them walked along behind Lala, Mikan, and Riko. Naruto had completely forgotten that he already had plans to spend the day with the older girl when he agreed to show Lala around town today. So it was a bit nerve racking to have to call her and let her know he couldn't stop by today. It was surprising however when she insisted that she join them.

"I know, but our training was the only thing I had planned today and I don't mind helping you show Lala around" Rin told him. 'That and I don't think lady Saki would let me here the end of it if I didn't take the chance to spend the day with you regardless' Rin thought to herself as she pictured the girl she vowed to protect and greatly respected. Saki was a kind person especially towards her friends, as such the blond girl born into wealth has been helping Rin with her relationship issues ever since she found out about her 'crush' on the blond next to her.

'Even if he didn't chose to be in this relationship that doesn't mean you can let your guard down. She's still his fiance and that gives her the advantage, so you have to work even harder if you want to capture his heart!' Saki's words rang through her head. 'I don't even think of him like that' Rin thought with a small blush as she glanced at the blond out of the corner of her eye.

"Waaaah! This is the earthlings' town. It's got so many things!How interesting!" Lala happily said as she looked all around them.

"It's almost like showing a child something new" Rin commented.

"Yeah, it's kinda what I expected" Naruto told her. "Though I guess she's not the only one seeing something new today" Naruto commented after noticing all of the passing people gauging at the pinket's normal clothes, some of them even taking out their phones to snap a picture or two.

"Lala! Come here for a sec" Riko told the girl as she grabbed hold of her wrist and dragged her off to an empty ally.

"Should we follow them?" Rin briefly asked before Naruto gave a shrug and moved to the ally Riko and Lala went into.

"Before we wander around the town can you do something about your outfit? You're getting more attention than needed" Riko told Lala as the rest of the group came into the ally behind them.

"Eh? I can't be in a dress mode?" Lala asked, confused as to why she had to change her outfit.

"Ah, it's not that you can't, it's just" Riko began trying to figure out the best way to explain the problem to the pinket.

"Sight-seeing on Earth is what you wanted to do today, Lala" Mikan began, relieving Riko of the task of explaining much to the girl's gratitude. "So if you want to go around the town without any trouble, it's probably better to wear some normal clothes" Mikan told the girl.

"I see" Lala said in understanding with Peke saying "No other way" shortly after.

"Peke can transform into any kind of outfit right?" Naruto asked as he took a step to the side. "She can just imitate some random people walking around" the blond said as he put his arm out towards the busy street.

Stepping up to the edge of the ally the others stood back and watched as Lala and Peke picked out an outfit to copy. "How is this?" Lala cheerfully asked as she turned around to show off the business outfit complete with glasses, receiving odd looks from the group.

"Um, maybe a different outfit would work better?" Naruto hesitantly told the girl. Several costume changes latter, that seemingly got more absurd as they went on. 'Maybe we should just take her to a clothes store' Naruto absentmindedly wondered as he stared into space when Lala finished changing once more.

"This then?" Lala asked as she wore a dark violet, almost black, dress with a light pink top connected by a thin red ribbon just below her bust.

"All right!" Naruto cheered after taking the sight in. "Getting around will be a breeze with that one" Naruto told her. 'I was worried we'd be standing here for a while' Naruto thought with a relieved smile.

"Good. Then let's go" Lala cheered as she grabbed onto Naruto's arm and to his shook started dragging him along.

"L-Lala! What are you doing?" the blond asked the pinket as he worked on getting his footing so that he wouldn't get dragged across the town.

"Don't want to be left behind" Riko said with a smile as she and the others took off after the two.

An hour of window shopping later

"What are those Mikan?" Riko asked the young brunette as the group walking through the some what crowded street with Naruto and Rin trialing a few steps behind the other three.

'Today's is surprisingly pretty normal, even if I would've preferred to have gotten some training in' Naruto thought to himself as Mikan explained how she got tickets to a new aquarium for buying clothes. 'I wonder if she's upset that I cancelled our training' Naruto thought as he took a glance at the girl walking beside him.

It was the sound of Riko's panicked voice that brought Naruto's attention back to the whole group. "Lala! Your outfit is disappearing!" the orange haired teen shouted after noticing the dress covering Lala's modesty slowly dissolving.

"I-I'm really sorry lady Lala" Peke began with a tired voice after Mikan asked what was happening. "It seems that I'm running out of energy. I guess the continuous form change earlier burdened me more than expected" Peke told the group.

"Wh-What!?" the blond let out.

"What'll happen if your energy runs out?" Rin asked as she took a step closer to the costume robot.

"Then I wont be able to keep the costume shape, probably in about three minutes" Peke said as he voice grew even heavier.

"Hehe, Seems like we got some trouble" Lala said with a nervous smile while rubbing the back of her head, and as if to emphasis her statement, what was left of her purple panties decided to drop down to the ground at that moment.

"So much for a normal day!" Naruto complained, mostly, to himself as he grabbed hold of Lala's wrist and began dragging her through the crowd.

"Where are we going Naruto?" Lala calmly asked the blond leading her down the street.

"Somewhere that isn't a crowd!" Naruto told her as he silently cured the shopping district for having a roof over it's streets. At least on a they'd have some time to work this problem out.

"Naruto, turn right!" the sound of Mikan's voice calling out from behind them reached Naruto's ears as the crowd, mostly the guys, started to notice and gawk at the soon to be naked beauty.

Taking her advice Naruto and Lala practically burst through the stores entrance in the hope it be save for the pinket. 'A li-lingerie store!' Naruto mentally shouted as he was about to turn around and look for a different store to duck into. One look at the rags barely holding themselves together that was once a dress had Naruto relenting as he made a B-line straight for the changing room. "Stay in here for now!" Naruto told Lala as he pushed he past the pink curtain separating the changing room from the rest of the store.

"Lala, try these on" Mikan said, out of breath after running after the two, as she opened the curtain briefly to give the pinket a handful of underwear. Taking a step back to regain her breath Mikan commented "Now underwear is taken care of".

"Y-Yeah" Naruto said with an odd, raged, look. 'How can a normal day become a hundred times more stressful than a full week of the toughest training Ero-sannin can throw at me so quickly?' Naruto asked himself as Mikan grabbed hold of Riko's hand and began heading for the door.

"We'll go buy Lala some clothes. You two keep an eye on her" Mikan instructed Naruto and Rin as the two sisters left.

"You okay? You look like you're going to collapse any minute now" Rin told her blond friend with a small smile. Something about seeing the guy she'd watched train from sun up to sun down on so many occasions before look like he'll collapse after a short run down the street was so amusing to her.

"Just fine" Naruto said with a halfhearted glare directed at her for the small jab, the stuffed purple rabbit he'd won for the currently naked girl a few feet away from the pair firmly held in his left hand.

Taking a brief look around one of the only lingerie shops he's ever set foot in it wasn't long before a familiar face all but made his heart stop. "H-Haruna?" Naruto questioned as the two looked eyes with one another as the girl had a pair of panties held up.

"Uzumaki?" Haruna slowly replied as her stunned look traveled from the blond to the older girl standing with him. "Oh! Um," Haruna began as her face exploded into bright red when Rin looked her way, "a-are you two, um, here together?".

At Haruna's indirect 'are you on a date' question both Naruto and Rin's faces became as red as Haruna's as they quickly turned into a ranting mess trying to say that it's a misunderstanding. "I tried this on. How is it, Naruto? Does it look good on me!?" Lala cheerfully asked as she happily pulled back the curtain to show of the matching purple bra and pantie set with small red ribbons on them. When everyone simply stared at her with their faces still red from embarrassment Lala briefly wondered what they were doing when her sight landed on her classmate, "Huh? It's you, Haruna".

'I don't know if this helps, or is just making things more awkward' Naruto thought to himself in response to the pinket.

Aquarium

"Waaaaah, It's so pretty! There are a lot of fish here" Lala cheered as she joyfully skipped along the hall in the outfit Mikan and Riko picked up for her and the stuffed rabbit Naruto won her held in her left arm.

"That kinda comes with the whole aquarium thing" Naruto tells her with a small smirk.

"Ah! Look at that" Lala said as she took off, ignoring Naruto in her excitement.

"Lala, don't get to excited, you might get lost" Mikan warned the pinket before she got too far.

"Look! This is huge Haruna!" Lala called back after spotting a really big fish.

"Fufu, she's like a child" Haruna commented with a happy expression.

"Yeah, I've noticed" Naruto added as he stood next to his crush. "Sorry if she forced you to come with us" Naruto told the girl as he turned his head to look at her.

"Ah, it's okay. I like this kind of place" Haruna reassured him, slightly surprised by the sudden apology.

"Is that so? Well, that's good!" Naruto responded with the faintest hint of a blush as he stored that information somewhere in the back of his mind.

"I'm, sorry too" Haruna said after a moment of silence between the two of them, surprising Naruto this time. "I, am I interrupting the two of you, Uzumaki?" Haruna asked before taking a quick glance at Rin as the girl stood with Mikan and Riko a short distance away before slowly adding "or-".

Before she could ask which of the two it is Naruto interrupts her. "Y-You've got it wrong! We just all came out together! That's all" Naruto panicked, afraid Haruna would get the wrong impression of him.

"Really?" Haruna asked after a small pause. After getting a 'Yes' from Naruto, "That's good to hear" Haruna said with her hand over her heart as she looked down and off to the side with a content expression.

"Hey Riko" Mikan whispered as she pulled her elder sister down and a step or two away from Rin. "That girl, is she the one Naruto-" Mikan was asking when Riko picked up on it.

"Has a huge crush on? he's the one" Riko whispered back. "Think we should give them some alone time?" the orange haired girl asked with a grin.

With a nod Mikan let her sister go. Seeing a good opportunity in the form of Lala running off to look at the penguins, and after telling the others she'd keep an eye on her ran off with Peke in her arms.

"Hey, Kujou-senpai let's go check out the fish over there" Riko told the older girl as she takes hold of her, much to the girls surprise at the sudden move as she stumbles a bit at first.

"Huh?" Naruto questions as he repeatedly looks back and forth between the locations the rest of the group suddenly left too. 'The hell?! How are me and Haruna alone all of a sudden!?' Naruto tries to reason with cheeks faintly turning red. "Ha ha, ha, guess it's just us now" Naruto nervously says as he turns back to the purple haired girl. 'Aaagh, this is so awkward' Naruto can't help but think after a moment of just standing there with her.

"So, um, what do you want to see?! I'm sure there are plenty of-" Naruto was saying to break the silence as he turned to start walking when he felt his sleeve being pulled on. "Um, Haruna?" Naruto hesitantly asks after looking over his shoulder to see a distant look on the girls face.

"I-I'm sorry!" Haruna apologized after snapping out of it and quickly letting go of his sleeve. "I have something I really want to say to you" Haruna told him, still a bit panicked. "I mean, about the other day" Haruna said, a lot calmer.

"The other day?" Naruto asked, the only thing he could imaging it would be about would involve her being kidnapped but she shouldn't remember any of it.

"Lala told me, after I collapsed, you found me and brought me to the nurses office, right Uzumaki? I've been meaning to thank you, but I've never had the chance to. So thank you, Uzumaki" Haruna told him a happy look covering her face as he cheeks reddened slightly, a red that only deepened when she felt his hand on her shoulder.

"You don't have to worry about it so much" Naruto told her with a warm smile that caused blush on her cheeks to spread to the rest of her face and a "though it is nice to hear" thrown in briefly at the end. Naruto was about to say something else to the girl seeing as they finally had a chance to talk with each other when a black and white blur slammed into the side of his head. 'Wha?' the blond questioned as he fell to the ground with dozens of flightless birds flying around the room like rockets.

"What's going on?" Rin asked in disbelieve as she and Riko watched the chaos unfold.

"I'm not sure, but I think Lala has something to do with it" Riko told her with a worried expression as the two of them watched from a distance as Naruto had to reprimand Lala for what ever it was she did.


	7. Chapter 7

**New chapter finished! It's not as long as I would've liked but I have everything I wanted for this chapter in here. I'll try to make the next chapter longer. Hope you still enjoy this one though.**

 **(Marshalanime does not own Naruto or To Love-Ru)**

Stopping in front of the class their home room teacher began to make a small announcement. "Eeeeh, it's somewhat sudden, but we have a new transfer student" the old man told them as he adjusted his glasses.

"A transfer student?" Risa asked aloud.

"It's rare to have another one after we just had Lala" Mio, a girl sitting in front of Risa with brown hair pulled into pig tails and glasses, commented.

"This is Ren Elsie Jewelria. Everyone, be nice to him" the teacher told them as a boy with hot pink eyes and duel colored hair with the top being white with a slight ting of blue and the bottom being black. Much in the same way that Lala showing up got a noticeable reaction to the majority of boys in class Ren's entrance got a rise from the girls.

After briefly scanning the room from the front of the class Ren had rushed over to Lala's side before anyone had taken notice of his actions. "I finally found you, Lala. My bride" the teen said as he took Lala's hands into his own, getting a shocked reaction from most of the class and a few confused blinks from Naruto as he'd just been spacing out since he got to class earlier that morning.

"My dear, I recognized you at first sight. The way you shine cannot be hidden even in a big crowd" Ren continues to say. "You were so beautiful when you were playing in the palace garden. Your smile shed light into my heart just like the sun. And now! Your dazzling shine is even more beautiful after all these years. You really are a goddess!" the salt and pepper haired boy says as he takes a pose to match the overly dramatized way he was speaking.

"Has Lala ever mentioned someone like him before?" Riko asks her blond brother as she leans over to him, a perplexed look on her face.

"Not that I can think of" Naruto tells her as he watches the transfer student. "What's his name?" the blond asks the girl, only to be welcomed with a disapproving look when he turned to look at her.

"You were daydreaming in class again, weren't you?" Riko questioned him

"I, uh, class hadn't even started yet!" Naruto said in his own defense.

"Ah! Once again a heartfelt meeting!" Ren proclaimed as he once more took hold of Lala's hands. "I'm glad I came all the way to this remote region. Now Lala! Let's share this joy!" Ren excitedly said to his pink haired crush.

"Erm, who are you?" Lala asked, instantly crushing the boy.

'Harsh' Naruto thought as his heart went out to the boy who obviously just took a huge hit to his heart. He's sure Lala didn't mean anything by her question but it still brought back memories of the countless times he himself was turned down by his crush.

"Well, it's okay. I won't be discouraged by this" Ren said as he quickly recovered and got back up. "Because, I'm a man!" Ren said with resolve. "By the way Lala" Ren started, getting the pinkets attention. "I heard about it. They say you're being fooled by an evil man" Ren said, getting an annoyed look from Naruto. "That's right! It's you, Naruto Uzumaki!" the boy dramatically said as he pointed his finger at a now confused teacher.

"I'm over here" Naruto told him before he could figure out his mistake for himself, the annoyed look still in place.

"Yes! Of course!" Ren said as he switched to pointing at the blond. Calming down Ren reached into his shirt as he began to speak again, "Let me tell you about the relationship Lala and I once had". "Look, at this!" the boy happily said as he pulled out a photo of him and Lala as children and handing it over to Naruto.

"Ah! This is me when I was little!" Lala commented as she looked over the blond's shoulder.

"Why are you in a dress?" Naruto asked recognizing the other kid as Ren due to the unique hair he has.

"Ah, I remember you now! You're cry-baby Ren!" Lala said as the memories came to the forefront of her mind.

"Thank you for remembering me" Ren told her as he began to recall some of the times they had spent together. "Yes, Lala teased me and dressed me up saying I looked like a girl. She tested her inventions on me almost every day. Lala was really a naughty little angel" Ren said, fondly remembering those times. "But Lala promised me. That if I became manly then she and I would marry!" Ren told them. "Do you Understand how deep our relationship is now!?" Ren proudly asked Naruto as Lala and Peke has a quiet conversation to themselves as to weather she had actually promised Ren that.

"Lala, I'm not asking for an immediate answer. I want you to look at how manly I've grown as a classmate, and you'll eventually realize who is really suitable to be your marriage partner" Ren told Lala.

"Erm, can I start the lecture now?" the teacher asked, taken aback by this whole conversation, much like most of the students.

"Please go ahead!" Ren replied to the man.

"At least we have guy next" Naruto commented to himself as he walked down the hall. 'The teacher wouldn't have called on me if Ren hadn't insisted on answering every question before me' the blond complained as he tried to forget about pitifully stumbling around for an answer to that damn question.

"I'll get to class before you do!" Ren shouted as he bolted bast Naruto, leaving the teen standing there as he watched the duel haired boy run off down the hall.

After standing there for a moment a smirk grew on Naruto's blank expression, 'So that's how it's going to be, huh?'.

Gym

With the boys lined up for the hundred meter dash the teacher lifted the starting gun into the air and fired off a blank to start them off.

Taking off at full speed and confidence Ren took off down the track. His determined expression turned to one of shock however as Naruto effortlessly passed him by at the halfway point. "Come on Ren, is that really as fast as you can go!?" Naruto cheekily taunted as he looked over his shoulder at the teen before taking off for the finish line. Meanwhile Ren was furiously trying to catch up with him.

Lunch break - Classroom

"I don't think I've ever seen someone eat so much" Risa said in disbelieve as she watched Ren and Naruto shoving the pile of food they had on the desk down their throats. Next to her Mio nodded dumbly along and sitting at her seat with a sigh and shake of her head was Riko.

"I'm not going to lose to you, Uzumaki!" Ren defiantly told the blond, even though it sounded like a garbled mess due to having his mouth full. Even though he said this though it wasn't long before his face turned an interesting shade of green and he had to run for the trash can.

"Ha! Another win for me!" Naruto triumphantly said after swallowing his food and standing up with his arms in the air.

"You're going to make yourself sick if you eat like that" Riko offhandedly reprimanded the blond while pointing over to where Ren was busy emptying out all the food he just ate.

"Ah, you know I can handle way more than this" Naruto told her with a small wave when the door slid open.

"Oooh, looks like your girlfriend's come to pick you up" Risa teased with a smirk as Yui made her way over to Naruto, and getting a glare and small blush from the girl in the process.

"I wont stand for such shameless conversation" Yui told the blond girl, even if Risa merely waved off the remark. "Come on, I need some help" Yui said as she turned back to Naruto and took hold of his wrist. Without any resistance at all Naruto simple let her drag him with her, it's a lot easier to just say yes in this situation.

"Don't go making Riko an aunt now you two!" Risa called out to them before they just before they left the room.

"A-Aunt!?" Yui yelped out as her face instantly turned bright red. "H-Ho-How shameless!" the public morals president called out at the implications of Risa's remark. She probably would've marched back into the room to heavily reprimand the giggling girl if it weren't for Naruto pushing her down the hall and away from the classroom.

'Who was that?' Ren wondered after watching the pair leave.

Later in the day

"Where are you going next?" Ren asked Naruto as he followed him closely down the hall.

"The bathroom" Naruto bluntly told him.

"Fine! Then I'll go ahead and-" Ren was saying when Naruto turned around to interrupt him.

"I am not going to literally have a pissing contest with you" Naruto told him so that he wouldn't get the idea in his head.

"I take that to mean you forfeit?" the teen questioned with a smirk.

With an annoyed look and small twitch Naruto told him, "Yes, I forfeit, happy?".

"Who was that that showed up during lunch?" Ren asked after a moment, his expression now rather serious.

"Huh?" Naruto questioned as he thought back to lunch. "Oh! You mean Yui? She's from the other class" Naruto told him as he once again turned back to the boy. " Why'd you want to know?" the blond asked.

"Why?" Ren asked with a glare starting to form. "You're my beloved Lala's leading fiance candidate and you're off running around with another girl!" Ren told the blond as he reached out to grab hold of his shirt.

Grabbing Ren's wrist before his hand could reach him Naruto could feel his annoyance with the teen building back up again as he tried to pull his hand out of Naruto's hold. "Will you stop talking like I agreed to marry Lala? It's getting annoying real fast" Naruto told the boy and was quickly met with a look of shock and confusion from Ren.

Letting go of Ren's arm Naruto was about to wave a hand in front of his face to see if he was still aware of anything around him when the boy shock himself out of his shock. "What do you mean you didn't agree to marry Lala!?" Ren shouted, getting in Naruto's face. "Clearly you've been romancing her! How else would she be so infatuated with you!?" Ren demanded to know.

"Calm down would you!" Naruto said with an annoyed expression as he shoved Ren's face away from him. "I got dragged into this whole mess after she ended up in my house while running away from home" Naruto briefly explained the complicated situation he's in.

"If you don't want to marry her then why are you getting in my way!?" Ren asked getting back into Naruto's face.

"You dumb ass! It's not that easy! Besides, It's nice to have someone to compete with even if it's over something like this!" Naruto yelled back at the boy, moving in closer this time rather than pushing him away as sharks practically shot out between them.

"I don't need a rival! And what do you mean 'something like this'?! Are you making fun of Lala's affection!?" Ren shot back, returning the blonds glare as their foreheads pushed against one another.

"What are you going on about!? Lala's the one that decides who she'll marry you dumb a-Mmph!?" Naruto was arguing when his foot slipped out from under him, sending him into Ren as their eyes widened in horror. 'Notagain!Notagain!Notagain!' Naruto was yelling in his mind as he grabbed hold of Ren's shoulder's and pushed himself away from the boy, the feeling of their lips pressed against each other still lingering no matter how badly he wanted it to go away.

"W-Wh-What the hell Uzumaki!?" Ren shouted at the boy after spitting a few times in disgust.

"Don't say anything! This never happened!" Naruto yelled back at him in between trying to rub the sensation off his lips with his arm.


	8. Chapter 8

**Woo! New chapter finished! Not much to say since I just uploaded the last chapter yesterday. So I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

 **(Marshalanime does not own Naruto or To Love-Ru)**

"Okay, I'll be going. See you guys later" Naruto called out to the rest of the house as he finished getting his shoes on.

"Where are you going, Naruto" a very curious Lala asked as she walked up behind him.

"Dad wants me to help with work again" Naruto told her as he opened the front door. "He usually asks me to stop by when he's behind schedule, and I usually agree if I don't have any training to get through" Naruto told her before throwing in at the end "Besides, Riko would just end up doing it if I didn't".

"I see" Lala commented before adding after a brief pause, "What does Naruto Papa do?".

"Hmm?" Naruto looked back at the pinket after she asked that. "I guess you haven't met dad ye, have you?" the blond stated more than asked. With a smile appearing on his face he then asked "You want to come with me?".

"Hey! Welcome, Naruto" a man with long messy black hair, golden brown eyes, and wearing a red headband that had Big Haul written on it with strands of his hair covering parts of the band yanked open the apartment door after Naruto had rung the bell. "We don't have time. C'mon in!" the man told him before his eyes widened at the sight of the pink haired girl standing next to Naruto.

"Nice to meet you, Naruto Papa!" Lala cheered before she started to zoom about, looking the man over from head to toe. "Hrmm, this is Naruto Papa, huh? You don't look like Naruto so much" Lala commented.

"Well, yeah. Adopted, remember?" Naruto said with a look that said 'it should be obvious' to the excited pinket who, probably, heard what he just said.

"Naruto, what's going on?" Naruto's father asked as he stared at the pink haired alien.

"This is Lala, I'm sure Mikan's mentioned her before, right?" Naruto told his old man.

"Idiot! You should've told me ahead of time! I would've had time to prepare!" Saibai playfully told the blond before turning his attention to Lala. "Nice to meet you, to. I'm Naruto Papa!" the man introduced himself.

"An alien is staying at our house. The world is becoming more and more universal!" Saibai joked as he led the two into the apartment.

"Waah, it's really dirty" Lala commented as she saw the floor littered with reference material, discarded rough drafts that didn't quite make it to the final product, and crumpled up pieces of paper that didn't stay in the nearly over flowing trash bins.

"Yep! It's a dirty workplace, but go ahead and look around as you please!" Saibai told the girl as Peke reprimanded her for making a rude remark. "Hrrm, she's a cute girl. I envy you, Naruto" Saibai said to Naruto as Lala explored the apartment turned into a manga creators workplace.

"What are you talking about?" Naruto said in an almost disinterested tone as he tied his own headband around his forehead, and orange one with Fierce Spirit written on it.

"Don't pretend to be innocent. I heard from Mikan that you tow sleep together every night" the man said as he leaned in to whisper to the teen. "Maaan, being young is so nice" Saibai said in a goofy manner as he pulled back from Naruto.

"Yeah? Well I hope you aren't expecting any grand-kids for a while. No matter how many times Lala sneaks into my bed she's way to innocent to do something like that" Naruto playfully retorted as he formed a cross shaped hand sign.

"As long as you take responsibility!" the man said as two more Naruto's popped into existence next to the original. "Now let's get to work! Naruto, start inking those pages!" the manga master excitedly said as the Naruto's took their seats as the three empty desks opposite from the three full time assistants Saibai had.

"Naruto Papa, do you want me to help too?" Lala asked while looking over Saibai's shoulder after some time had pasted.

"Oh, Lala. Thank you for your offer, but can you draw pictures?" the man asked as he briefly stopped what he was doing to look up at the girl.

After making a quick sketch. "Te da! Yes, I can. Look! It's Naruto" Lala happily cheered as she held up a drawing that could barely be recognized as a person let alone Naruto, and causing Saibai to laugh so hard he started crying. "Huh? Is it not good?" Lala asked as she looked at the picture with a confused expression.

"Let's just say you need practice and leave it at that" one of the Naruto's commented as he leaned back in his chair while looking at the pinket.

"Is that so?" Lala asked, seeming to except the fact rather well. Taking another glance at the trio of blonds Lala couldn't help but ask, "Why don't you make more clones if more people makes work go faster?".

"Hm?" Naruto looked a bit surprised by the question as he put the chair back on all four legs. "I'd make more clones in I could, but there really isn't a whole lot of room for more in Dad's apartment. That, and I can't draw at the level that dad needs for his manga so I'm usually in charge of inking whenever I help out. So I can't work any faster than everyone else" the blond explained to the girl.

"Though with how quickly dad works we could probably make another twenty clones and still have pages coming in quicker than we can finish" another Naruto joked as he looked over at Saibai who's hands were but a blur as he worked.

"Lala, since you can't do anything to help right now why don't you check out the other room? It's full of books dad uses for references. I'm sure you'll find one or two in there that you'll like" the last Naruto suggested to the girl, who happily agreed to do just that.

"This looks fun! I can probably learn anything about the Earth from here" Lala Happily said as she skimmed through one of the many books storred in the room.

"Lady Lala, can you read them?" Peke asked, seeing as non of these books were written in devilukian.

"Yup! I've learned most Earthling letters. It's the planet Naruto Lives on, so I need to learn more stuff about Earth" Lala tells Peke.

"Uwaaaaaah! I can't take it any more!" the sound of one of the assistants from the other room shouting quickly diverts Lala's attention away from the book in her hands.

"Idiot! If you have time to whine, speed up!" Saibai told the assistant as Lala poked her head into the room.

"Naruto, what's going one?" Lala asked the blond as she stood in the doorway.

"Oh, Lala. Things aren't going so well right now" one Naruto told her as he turned slightly to look at the girl. "Everyone's getting upset because they can't keep pace with dad and the deadline is in a few hours" the blond explained.

"The deadline is midnight tonight, but it'll take another six hours to finish with our current pace. Losing four hours, it's pretty bad" Saibai said with a serious expression as he looked at the clock.

"We had other work to do this time too" one assistant remarks to another.

"Shit, if only we could work at the same pace as sensei" the other assistant said as Lala over heard them.

"I'm not sure I completely get it, but if your hands move faster, will it be better?" Lala asked one of the assistants.

"Hrm? Yeah, it will, but" the man told her as the pinket brought out her D-dial. After calling forth her all mighty tool Lala proceeded to make modifications to the chairs everyone was using.

'Where does she come up with these ideas?' Naruto briefly wondered to himself as Lala fitted the chairs with robotic arms that slipped over the assistants hands like gloves at the end.

"This is, amazing! I can draw really fast!" one assistant let out as his, and the others hand's became blurs as they sped through their work.

"Ooooh! Good job Lala!" Saibai praised the girl as he observed the effect her modifications had. "Yosh, we can do this! Guys, let's put in our last spurt!" Saibai joyfully and with determination shouted as he rushed back to his seat to continue working, his assistants giving a resounding 'Roger!' as they put in their best work.

"That's more like it!" Naruto said with a grin as he turned back to his clones. "We're not going to let them out do us, are we? Let's pick up the pace!" the blond cheered as he hopped back into his chair with cheers from his clones, tightened his headband, picked up his pen, and began to ink the wave of incoming pages like there was no tomorrow.

An hour later

"Aaand we're done! With time to spare too!" Saibai joyfully declared as he organized the finished pages into a neat stack, the assistants who had used Lala's inventions sat at their desks completely drained from moving so fast.

"Auuuh, man. I think that's the fastest I've ever worked while helping you" Naruto commented as he stretched in his chair, the clones to either side of him dispersing now that they didn't need to be there.

"You have Lala to thank for working so hard. We never would've gotten done on time if not for her!" the man cheerfully said.

The next morning it was discovered that Lala's invention worked Saibai's assistants the the point of draining their desire to ever draw again. So, Lala had Zastin and his men help Saibai out instead.

Omake - Training Partner

Yet another perfectly normal day at the Yuuki household, Mikan was hanging the laundry up to dry, Riko was tending to the garden, and Naruto was practicing his techniques by fighting imaginary opponents. "Lady Lala, what are you doing?" Peke asked the pinket as she flew over to the spot on the small deck Lala was sitting.

"Just watching Naruto" Lala told the robot. She had wanted to see if Naruto wanted to do something with her but was told by Mikan that it was best to let him concentrate when he's training, and so she'd just been sitting there for the past five minutes.

Turning to look at Naruto herself Peke commented "I'm not sure what kind of technique Naruto uses but he's been training like this since he has a child, no?". After a moment of though Peke added "I wonder if throwing punches and kicks into thin air is as good as having someone to spar with".

At Peke's comment something clicked inside Lala's head as a bright expression crept its way across her face. "That's it! I just thought of the perfect way to help Naruto!" Lala cheered as she jumped up to her feet and turned to head inside. "Thanks Peke!" Lala said as she ran into the house, leaving a confused robot floating there.

A bit of time later

"Naruto!" the sound of Lala calling out to him had the blond stopping his kick midway and turning to see what she wanted, doing so caused him to nearly fall over at what she wanted to show him.

"L-Lala, what is that?" Naruto blurted out as he regained his footing. Standing next to Lala was a robot slightly taller than himself. The machine had a white cylindrical body with the swirl design Lala's inventions typically had in the middle of it's chest, it's head was a thinner black cylinder with round yellow eyes and six inch thick disk the same width of its body on top of it's head. The legs and arms looked like mettle sticks poking out of it's sides with balls at it's elbows and knees for joints and while it hands relatively normal looking hands it's feet looked to simply be two white blocks.

"It's my newest invention! Pow Pow Trainer-Kun!" Lala cheerfully introduced the robot as said robot took a stance and threw a few punches for emphasis. "Now you don't have to train by yourself!" the pinket told him.

"I, see" Naruto hesitantly said, staring at the device skepticaly. "And, you want me to fight it, right?" Naruto asked taking everything in.

"Yup! Let me show you what Pow Pow Trainer-Kun can do! Go help Naruto Pow Pow Trainer-Kun!" Lala said as she gave the fighting machine a gentle nudge in Naruto's direction. Without further direction the machines eyes seemed to light up as it jumped high and came careening towards Naruto with it's foot stretched out.

"Waaaah!?" Naruto hurriedly jumped out of the way as Pow Pow Trainer-Kun landed in the spot he was just in. 'Well, I guess it is better than fighting someone that isn't there' Naruto thought to himself as he rushed to the robot who had already resumed a fighting stance. For every three or four strikes that Pow Pow Trainer-Kun blocked another would land a direct hit and after a short time he found himself flat on the ground.

"Thanks for that Lala, but maybe next time you can build one that can actually land a hit on me rather than trying to block everything I throw at it" Naruto said with a cheeky grin, his ego thoroughly inflated by the easy win.

"Hmm, did I really make it too easy?" Lala wondered as she folded one arm beneath her bust and rubbed her chin with the other. "I could've sworn I installed the universes best martial art styles into Pow Pow Trainer-Kun. It should've been able to do better than that" Lala thought out loud.

"Well, you can't get it right the first time ever tim-" Naruto was saying when a robotic leg slammed into his side, sending him flying across the yard.

"Skill level verified. Pow Pow Trainer-Kun will not lose a second time" Pow Pow Trainer-Kun said as it took a new pose.

"Damn, hung of metal" Naruto grumbled to himself as he got onto all fours while holding his side.

"Ah! Naruto, is this better?" Lala asked from where she was when he got kicked.

'I really need to watch what I say' Naruto thought before he was forced to roll out of the way of another drop kick, this time leaving a whole in the ground where it landed. "Hey! Don't tear up the yard you bastard!" Naruto yelled at the robot as he rushed it again. This time for every one or two punches or kicks he sent at the thing he'd receive a brutal blow for his troubles.

'I think Lala's to good at this. Imagine if she tried to mass produce something like this' Naruto thought as he jumped away from the robot, the bruises already forming on his body.

"You can not defeat me. You do not posses the adequate skill to do so" the machine taunted Naruto, annoying and pissing the blond off.

"You want skill? Well I'll give you as much skill as you want!" Naruto roared as he put his hands together to create a small army of clones.

"All talk, no action. Show me what you can do" Pow Pow Trainer-Kun told him, unbothered at suddenly being in the middle of a sea of blonds.

Half an hour later

"This is why we don't let you and Jiraiya spare in the backyard" Mikan told Naruto, a frightening look on her face, as she stood in front of a torn up and devastated backyard. "Now I better see this all fixed by the time supper's done or you'll be going to bed hungry" the young brunette told him before heading inside to start cooking.

"Why must I assist with this? I was designed to fight, not build walls!" a very battered and damaged Pow Pow Trainer-Kun with dents, scratches, holes, and visible wires complained as he helped a comparably beaten and bruised Naruto rebuild the portion of wall that fell down when the blond was thrown through it earlier.

"You helped cause all of this, so you're going to help fix it! If you keep complaining then I'll have Lala turn you into a toaster you damn hunk of scrap metal!" Naruto yelled at the robot as he started hammering in the board said robot was holding in place. "Stupid Mikan wont even let me use clones to do this" Naruto grumbled as he worked.

"Perhaps my audio-receptors are damaged but I believe I heard some complaining" Pow Pow Trainer-Kun commented in a snarky tone.

'Officially Lala's worst invention' the blond thought to himself.


	9. Chapter 9

**I'd greet you all again but I haven't been gone long enough for you all to miss me. Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

 **(Marshalanime does not own Naruto or To Love-Ru)**

"Morning Riko!" Risa greeted the orange haired girl as her, Lala, and Naruto walked through the school gate by popping up behind her and groping her breasts.

"Stop molesting my sister already" Naruto lazily told his fellow blond as Riko struggled to get out of her grasp, a whimper or gasp here and there. Normally he'd try harder to get the girl away from Risa and Mio but right now he just couldn't get his mind going at full speed. He had to stay up most of the night studying just to catch up with the rest of the class and he could barely get himself dressed this morning because of it.

Besides, she's a grown girl, she can handle herself. "Naruto! Help me already!" yeah, she's fine.

While this was happening a girl with hot pink eyes and light green hair was watching the sleep deprived blond with a happy expression from one of the second floor windows.

Home room

'It's her again' the green hair girl thought with an annoyed look as she stared at Yui from her desk.

"Momioka, you can't go around groping other girls. It's shameless!" Yui reprimanded the blond girl who was sitting at her desk with a smirk the whole time. "And you!" Yui said turning to Naruto, causing him to jump a little in surprise. "You should've done something to stoooooooahp!?" Yui was saying when Risa's hands slipped under her arms and around her breasts.

"Maa, don't you think it's a bit hypercritical to go around talking about shameless things like that with these beauties?" Risa asked the girl as he rested her shin on Yui's shoulder. "The size is eighty-seven, right? No! eighty-eight!" Risa guessed her breast size as her hands skilfully moved over every inch of her breasts.

"Th-That's non of your business! Now l-let me go!" Yui called out as she squirmed in Risa's embrace with a massive blush spread across her cheeks.

"Risa, you know I'm too tiered to deal with this right now. Could you just let her go, please?" Naruto asked the blond as he sat slumped over his desk.

"Well, I might consider it, if" Risa began with a mischievous glint in her eye. "You turn into a girl!" the blond molester said with a grin.

"Yeah! We haven't seen your sexy jutsu in forever!" Mio added, loving her friends suggestion.

"A-Absolutely not!" Yui yelled out. "Naruto isn't allowed to use such a shameless jutsu on school grounds!" Yui said, directing her glare at Naruto as if he was to blame for this whole situation.

"Oooh? So you've already seen Naruto's sexy jutsu?" Mio asked Yui with a playful expression.

"Did he use it while you two were aaalll alone? Did it excite you? Tell me all the dirty little details would you?" Risa whispered into Yui's ear, turning her into a stuttering, blushing mess in her arms.

"What's this sexy justu you keep talking about?" Lala asked from her seat as an equally confused, even if for slightly different reasons, Haruna stood next to her.

"It's something I made as a kid for pulling pranks, nothing to get excited about" Naruto said trying to wave it off. Even if he'd never let anyone get away with insult his creation he knew Lala would want to see it for herself and that would just leave him open to Risa's sexual assault.

"It's a technique that lets Naruto turn into a sexy girl, hence the name" Mio told the pinket.

"Really?" Lala excitedly asked before turning her attention to Naruto. "Can I see it!?" Lala asked the blond who was mentally cursing Mio for increasing Lala's interest in the jutsu.

"Uuh, well" Naruto hesitated as he racked his brain for a way out of this. "Oh! First period is going to start soon! You don't want Yui to be late now do you?" Naruto nervously said, turning to the blond who was still groping Yui even if it had slowed down to just a squeeze here and there.

"Mmmm, no fun at all" Risa pouted as she let Yui go.

The moment she was freed Yui jumped away from the blond girl while covering her chest. "S-Shameless!" Yui shouted with a face completely red from embarrassment and a little anger before bolting out the door headed for her own class.

'Safe for another day' Naruto thought to himself before seeing Lala still staring at him expectantly, 'Shit'.

Having successfully delayed Lala long enough for class to start without him using the sexy jutsu Naruto quickly dashed out he door before she could ask to see it in between class. 'He's by himself. Now's my chance' the green haired girl thought determinedly as she ran out of the class after him. A few corners later and she found herself quickly ducking behind one she had just turned. 'Who are those girls!?' the green haired girl wondered as she peeked around the corner to observe what was happening.

"Naruto, it's been to long since we last talked" a girl with golden eyes and light gold hair that's lightly permed in the back with two spiral shaped curls coming over her shoulders and two small buns tied with red ribbons on either side of her head said to the blond after having stopped him. To one side of her stood Rin and to the other stood a girl with long dark blue hair and purple eyes hidden behind her big round lensed classes.

"Ah, yeah, I guess we haven't" Naruto said a bit hesitantly. While Rin was one of his closest friends he never seemed to have hit it off in the same was with Saki and Aya, really only ever seeing them when their with Rin. They'd tried fixing this once by inviting the two too a bad movie night but the two of them ended up confused out of their minds by how he and Rin enjoyed watching those kinds of movies half the time and boarded the other half. "How have you been lately?" Naruto asked Saki, trying not to make this awkward.

"Oh! I'm glad you asked" Saki said with her hand held daintily in front of her mouth. "As the Queen of Romance I've been busying myself with helping Rin win over her love" the rich, blond girl proudly boasted as Rin's cheeks instantly heated up at the girls statement.

"Huh? Rin likes someone?" Naruto asked, surprised since he figured she'd let him know something like that. Then again he hasn't talked about his crush on Haruna with her either, and her and Saki are a lot closer with each other.

Just as Saki was about to say any more she was thoroughly surprised to feel Rin Pushing her down the hall. "R-Rin!? What are you doing? This is your chance" Saki told the girl pushing her along with Aya quickly following behind them.

"Sorry Naruto, but we need to be going" Rin called back to the blond as the trio went down the hall.

"Ah, okay?" Naruto said, confused by Rin's actions. "If you need any help with your crush fell free to ask any time" Naruto called out to the girl after a shrug, only reviving the girls blush before she could turn around a corner. With that over Naruto simple continued on from where Saki had stopped him.

'Should, should I consider them rivals as well?' the green hair girl thought from her spot hiding behind the corner, a look of confusion etched across her face.

"What's wrong Naruto?" Saruyama asked his blond friend as they made their way outside for gym.

"I don't know. It might be the lack of sleep making me paranoid but I've been get the feeling I'm being watched all morning" Naruto said as he looked over his shoulder for anyone.

"Ah, I'm sure it's nothing you can't handle" Saruyama told him with a solid pat on the back. "Now if we stand here any longer we'll be late for class" the teen said before taking off down the hall.

'I had to wait through another lesson but I finally have another chance. I can't let this opportunity pass me by!' the green haired girl thought to herself as she watched her blond crush from another corner.

"Hey! What are you doing over there!?" a voice coming from behind her startled the girl. Turning around revealed it to be the unfamiliar face of Motemitsu. "If you got a problem, I'll always be here for you!" the older teen proclaimed with a thumbs up and a smile that seemed to shine briefly while his usual group of classmates stood behind him cheering him on.

"Eh?" Motemitsu was surprised when the girl turned around since for the live of him he couldn't place a name on such a cute girl. As such he quickly reached into his shirt and yanked out a notebook he used to catalog all the cute and beautiful girls in the school. As he was busy failing to find her in his notebook the girl took off in the direction she had seen Naruto heading. A fact Motemitsu wouldn't notice until he jerked his head up to ask her out.

"Geez! Thanks to that weird person I lost track of Naruto" the girl complained as she ran through the hall.

"Naruto! We're counting on you!" one of Naruto's classmates called out as he passed the soccer ball to the blond.

"Got it!" Naruto called back as the ball came his way. 'Sleep be damned! I'm not going to miss this!' Naruto confidently told himself as he sent his foot towards the ball at full speed, and then had it go flying in the complete opposite direction, 'Son of a!'.

"Heeeey! Look out!" Naruto heard Saruyama yell as he looked just in time to see the rouge ball slam into some green haired girl's head.

"Ah! Are you okay!?" Naruto called out as the girl landed hard on the ground. 'Shit!Shit!Shit! I'm such an idiot!' the blond mentally berated himself as he ran over to the girl.

Infirmary

Groaning slightly the girl slowly started to open her eyes. Before she had the chance to wonder what the hell was in that ball that hit her she noticed a familiar blond looking down at her happily. "Ah! You're awake!" Naruto happily said after seeing her looking at him. "Hehehe, I hope it doesn't hurt to badly. You took a pretty hard hit to the head. Eh, sorry about that" Naruto nervously told her as he rubbed the back of his head as the girl sat up on the bed she'd been resting in. "Mikado-sensei isn't here right now but she left me in charge should you wake up. So, uh, Hmm?" Naruto was telling her when he noticed she was staring at him.

Naruto was about to ask if something was wrong when the girl threw herself at him. "Naruto!" the girl joyfully cheered as she wrapped her arms around the blond.

"W-What are you doing!?" Naruto let out as he slipped out of the girls embrace, leaving her kneeling on the bed.

"I'm so happy! The two of us are finally alone!" the girl cheered. "I, have been watching you for a while now! I've been meaning to tell you my feelings, but I never got the chance" the girl said, moving into a sitting position as she brought her hands up to her chin.

"Feelings? What do you mean?" Naruto asked, nearly stuttering as his cheeks flushed red. 'Oh god, is this a confession!? What the hell am I suppose to do in this situation!?' Naruto began to mentally panic.

"I love you! Please go out with me!" the girl told Naruto after lowering her hands to her lap.

'It is a confession!' Naruto mentally shouted as his body froze up. 'W-Wh-What should I do!? I could agree to take out on a date, but what about Haruna? And I can't even begin to guess what's going to happen with me and Lala if I do!' Naruto began to think to himself, wondering how pissed of Lala's father would get if he actually started going out with someone that wasn't Lala. 'Would he really destroy the world over something like that?' the blond asked himself. 'Not to mention that damn harem some people are trying to cram me into' Naruto thought with annoyance before an image of him walking down the street with Lala and this girl in his arms popped into his mind. 'The hell am I thinking!?' the blond mentally shouted as she shook his head.

"I get it. There is someone else you like besides me" the girl said as she looked down slightly, breaking Naruto out of his thoughts. "But, but I, I can never forget that kiss I shared with you, Naruto" the girl softly said as she lightly brushed a few fingers against her lips.

'Kiss!? But the only two kisses I've ever had were with, NO! Those never happened so there's nothing to remember!' Naruto thought as he grew extremely flustered by the girls statement. "W-When did we kiss!?" Naruto blurted out as he took a small step back from the girl.

"You don't remember?" the girl asked as she slipped off the bed. "That's right. Perhaps all is not lost" she said as she took a few steps towards the blond. Leaning into his chest and looking up into his frantic eyes she told him "Maybe another would" before trailing off as she made a small circle on his chest with her finger.

Frozen to the spot Naruto found himself unable to do anything as the girl wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned up, bringing their lips closer. "Don't move, Naruto" the girl gently said as she stared into his blue eyes.

"Naruto!? Saruyama said you'd be here!" Lala said as she slid open the door and stepped inside, only to notice the girl about to kiss Naruto. "Huh? That kid, Run!?" Lala asked recognizing the girl.

"Wait! You know this girl!?" Naruto asked as he turned his head to look at the pinket in an even more panicked state. This however caused his hair to brush up against Run's nose, leading to her sneezing. After being enveloped in a cloud of pink tinged smoke Naruto ended up standing there with a dumbfounded look as Ren now stood in front of him with his arms slightly around his neck and in a schoolgirl outfit.

Before the stunned Ren could make any remarks Naruto had managed to place his foot on the duel haired teens stomach and gave a good, hard shove, sending him tumbling over the bed behind him and slamming his head on the floor on the other side. "The hell is wrong with you Ren!?" Naruto yelled at the boy as he felt the memories from last week, which he had tried so hard to repress, rising back up to the surface.

Later

"I see, Ren is the descendant of the royalty of planet Memorze" Mikado said as she sat in her chair with a cup of tea in her hand.

"And, that means?" Naruto asked as he leaned up against the wall with his arms crossed.

"The ability to change gender" Mikado told the blond, seeing a bit of understanding in the his eyes after saying that. "It's an ability unique to those from Memorze. On a specific cue, their mind and body both completely change gender" Mikado explained to the blond. Turning to look at Ren she then added "Even so, the power of a sneeze normally wouldn't be sufficient to change you. The ability must have grown stronger on Earth due to differences in environment and magnetic field from your home planet" Mikado theorized.

"Yeah, I even got into a girls uniform before coming to school. Run, I wish you'd have some consideration for my feelings too" Ren said with a few tears forming in the corners of his eyes as he tried his best to pull his skirt down to cover his legs. "Ku! Uzumaki! I wont forgive you for stealing not only Lala's heart, but Run's as well!" Ren nearly yelled through gritted teeth as he sent a glare at the blond.

"What are you going on about this time!? That 'event' was a complete accident, remember" Naruto shot back at the teen as he returned the glare.

"Ren" Lala called out to the boy before the two could get any further into their argument. "So you only change when you sneeze!? Bring Run out, and then we'll have Naruto turn into a girl too!" Lala cheered as she started chasing Ren around the room with a bottle of pepper.

"Uwaaaaaah! But I just changed ba-Wait!? What did you just say about Uzumaki!?" Ren yelled out as he ran away from the pinket.

'Maybe I should start carrying pepper with me for when ever Ren gets annoying' Naruto mentally said to himself as he thought about the girl that nearly stole his 'first' kiss.


	10. Chapter 10

**Again, nothing much to say so I hope you all enjoy the chapter.**

 **(Marshalanime does not own Naruto or To Love-Ru)**

"We're finally here!" Mio cheered as the students made their way off the buses they'd been on for the last three hours.

"I know, it took so long I though my legs were going to fall asleep on me" Risa commented as she got off behind her friend while stretching out her arms.

"If you think the ride was bad then you should try running the distance" Naruto said, having over heard the two.

"Funny. As if anyone could run from Sainan all the way out here" Risa responded to the blond playfully. Naruto's serious expression however had her gasp in surprise. "Wait! You aren't seriously saying you ran the whole way!" Risa blurted out. Sure, she new he was stronger, faster, and over all more physically capable than anyone else in the world but she didn't know he could run that far.

"Ero-Sannin dragged me out here last year for training. Neither of us have a drivers license so running was really the only option at the time" Naruto tells her and Mio as the students file into the large traditional style two story seaside in they'd come all this way to for their seaside summer school. "Though the pervert just ended up spying on the women's bath the whole time and we didn't get any training done because of it" Naruto grumbled, visible annoyed by the whole ordeal.

"Sounds rough, but exactly like Jiraiya" Risa tells him with a smirk.

"Hello, everyone from Sainan high. Thank you for traveling a long way to come here!" the inn's owner, a woman with black haired pulled into a bun in the back with a few strands hanging around her ears and forehead and wearing a light blue yukata, greeted the students with a bow as they entered the building. Behind the woman were several of the inn's staff in light moron yukata's bowing with her.

"Takamiiii! I wanted to see you!" the Principle cheered as he ran up to the owner with his arms held out. The woman's fist landing directly in the center of his face quickly stopped him in his tracks however. "You are so cold hearted, Takami" the man said as he knelled on the ground with a bloody nose.

"Hahaha! You're too forceful" Jiraiya told the Principle after walking up to the downed man. "You need to be more approachable and charismatic" Jiraiya told the man before receiving a quick but painful jab to his ribs.

"Welcome back Jiraiya. I wasn't expecting you too show up with the students" Takami greeted the man while holding up the hand she hit him with. Looking out over the students she quickly found the head of spiky blond hair she'd come to associate this man with. "Naruto, could you please keep your sensei under control this time? I don't want a repeat of last year" Takami called out to the blond, getting a few of the students to look at him oddly.

With a sigh Naruto told her "I'll do my best".

"Seaside summer school for the next three days! Guys, please get in touch with nature, and make lots of fun memories!" the Principle, now totally recovered from the punch earlier, began as everyone was seated in the main hall. "Anyway, we will have a 'dare' tonight! Please look forward to it" the Principle said while jumping around rather well for someone of his build. After finishing his small speech the man then jumped at Takami again, this time with a kissy face while saying "Right, Takami". The man received a decisive uppercut to the chin for his effort.

Later in the day

"Now, why don't we take a bath?" Saruyama suggested as he, Naruto, and the two boys they were put in a room with lounged around the room in the blue yukata they were given.

"Yeah, I could probably use a nice long bath right now" Naruto admits as he lay on his back staring up at the ceiling while one leg was propped up on the other. Earlier the blond had taken the first chance he got to sneak away from the crowd to do some training in the woods. It wasn't anything serious like decimating boulders with countless rasengans or anything like that but the blond still worked up a sweat out there.

"The girls are probably taking a bath now too" Saruyama added, a perverted look on his face.

"We should do it as men, don't you think?" one of the teens said, sharing Saruyama's mentality.

"What are you two planning?" Naruto asked as he stood up to head for the open air bath.

"Peeking, of course" the two answered in unison.

With a shake of his head Naruto told them "Don't blame me when Takami catches you" before leaving the room. 'At least they'll make some unforgettable memoirs if they get caught' Naruto thought with a smirk as he walked down the hall.

"Uzumaki" Naruto hears his name being called out as he's about to leave the changing room. Turning around reveals it to be Ren standing there with a towel around his waist.

"Hey Ren, enjoying the trip so far?" Naruto casually asked, trying to ignore the slight glare the duel haired teen was giving him.

"It's been fine so far" Ren reluctantly answers as he moves bast Naruto, headed for the water.

"Oh would you just lighten up already?" Naruto tells the boy with a pat on the back that nearly made Ren loss his footing on the wet stone floor as he flailed his arms to stay balanced. "We don't have to be at each others throats every time we run into each other" Naruto told him as he made his way to the water and proceed to slip in.

"Fine. If you insist, then I'll try to get along with you. For now" Ren relented with a sigh as he too got in the water.

Nine minutes later

"No way! She really turned your hair pink and bright green for nearly a year?" Naruto said, trying his best not to laugh himself to death as the two of them relaxed in the hot spring and telling each other stories from their childhood.

"Yeah, Lala's invention even effected my roots so trying to grow my hair out didn't work" Ren told him with a smile as he leaned up against the side of the bath.

"Man, I wish I had met you two back then" the blond says with a wide grin directed at his rival/friend.

"I don't. You would've just ended up helping her torment me" Ren tells the blond with a slight glare, even if his smile betrayed him.

"Exactly! How could I possibly pass that up?" Naruto tells him with a friendly elbow jab to the side.

"Yeah well-" Ren was saying when he suddenly stopped. Naruto was about to ask what was going on when Ren's growing sneeze became visible in the boys face. "Ah-ahh-Achooo!" and with that the boy became shrouded in a cloud of smoke that would quickly disperse, leaving a rather naked Run sitting in the men's bath.

'Shitshitshitshit!' Naruto chanted in his head as he racked his mind for a solution to the girls problem. Taking the first thought that came to mind and running with it, Naruto quickly reached over, picked the now surprised Run up, and jumped out of the water quick enough that anyone looking over at them would've said they simply vanished.

"Eh, you don't know what a 'dare' is, Lala?!" Mio asked Lala as she looked up as the Pinket sitting on a rock. "Oh yeah, you were born in a foreign country" Mio remembered the little white lie that was told to anyone that didn't know Lala was an alien princess.

"Yup! What is 'dare' anyway?" Lala asked, excited to know what it was as Risa and Haruna got into the water.

"'Dare' is" Mio began as she thought how best to explain it. "Well, in a nutshell, it's a game where a girl and boy pair up and walk to the goal on a dark road at night" Mio explained to the pinket.

"Eh? Walking at night is so easy" Lala said, not sure why this is so special.

"But it doesn't work that way!" Mio responded. "There will be ghosts that block your way and put-" Mio was saying when Risa finished it.

"Curses on youuuu" Risa said in a creepy voice right behind Haruna, sending a chill down the purple haired girls back. "Of course, that'll be done by people who play ghosts" Risa added instantly changing her creepy voice into a cheerful and upbeat one, even if Haruna was now covering her chest while watching the blond over her shoulder now.

"Out of the way!" the girls heard just before something landed in the water next to them, splashing water every where. Up on the rocks above the spring Saruyama and his cohort we busy picking themselves up after a yellow and green blur has pushed them aside.

"What was that!?" Haruna asked just before Run popped her head out of the water and started coughing due to the sudden dive. 'Huh? But wasn't that Uzumaki's voice just now?' Haruna wondered as her and the others started at the green haired girl.

"Ah!? Run!" Lala happily cheered as she bounded over to the green haired girl and embraced her.

"La-Lala!?" Run let out in surprise as the pinket hugged her. "What happened to Naruto?" Run asked getting confused looks from most of the others.

'I just need to slip out while no ones paying to much attention' Naruto thought to himself as he slowly poked his head out of the water to just below his eyes at the edge of the spring so that he could look around, long golden hair leading back into the water.

"You're not getting away this time" Risa's vice came from directly behind the blond, sending a shiver down his spine as he could tell without even looking that she was up to her usual mischive. With lighting fast movements Risa's hands shot out into the water while Naruto was still surprised, latching onto their intended targets. "Oh, it's been to long since I was able to do this. You really should use this form more often" Risa teased Naruto as she groped Naruto's sexy justu's breast with one hand while the other roamed over the perfectly crafted curves of 'his' body.

"Risa!" Naruto yelped as 'he' found himself being assaulted by his fellow blond. "S-Stop! Let me go!" Naruto panicked as 'he' tried to get some a good hold of the wet, slippery stones to help pull himself out of Risa's hold. The whole time Risa was yanking cute moans and gasps from the 'girl' in her arms.

"Naruto! I didn't know you were going to bath with us!" Lala happily said as Run and Haruna looked on in shock from either side of the pinket. Run for seeing her beloved Naruto receiving Risa's slightly more aggressive than normal teasing, and Haruna for seeing Naruto as a girl.

Some time later

"You're evil. You know that?" Naruto told Risa as 'he' leaned over the edge of the spring staring at the wall with 'his' head resting on 'his' arms. Lala sat next to him as she ran her fingers through the long golden locks of hair fanned out in the water behind Naruto. To the other side Run sat just with in an arms length from the blond, a faint blush on her cheeks as she'd every few seconds or so glance over at the blond trying to figure out what to do with him like this.

"Well maybe you shouldn't stop me from having fun for so long" Risa playfully said as she turned her head to the side with a mock pout.

"Hey, maybe the two of you will end up as a pair for the 'dare' and end up becoming a couple after you make it to the goal!" Mio said getting everyone else's attention.

"Eh!? Really? We'd end up a couple if we reached the goal?" Risa asked, already interested in this.

"Is that really how it works?" Haruna asked, briefly picturing the two blonds as a couple before shaking it out of her head with a blush.

"Yup! It's the 'dare' jinx. Whichever courageous pair makes it to the goal in the seaside summer school's 'dare', will surely become a couple. Many people became couples because of this in previous years!" Mio told the group.

"You hear that Naruto? If we get paired up we'll become the most talked about couple in the school" Risa teased as she called out to the blond.

"Then if I get paired up with you I'll just stand at the starting line all night" Naruto told her with a smirk as 'he' just let 'his' body relax in the warm water with closed eyes.

"Maa, meanei" Risa shot back at him with another mock pout

"'Dare sounds fun! I'm so looking forward to it" Lala joyfully said as she took a brief pause from combing her fingers through Naruto's hair.

''Dare', huh?' Haruna thought as she stared at Naruto absentmindedly.

'I have to make it to the goal with Naruto no matter what. I won't lose to Lala or anyone else!' Run thought with nothing but shear determination as she eyed up her pink haired rival.

Meanwhile

"How the hell is the brat that lucky!?" Jiraiya shouted to himself from his vantage point at the top of a distant tree, telescope in hand and full of envy and pride for the boy right now.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello everyone! I've got a bit of news to say regarding this story. Taking a look at the chapters and seeing how many I've finished already I'm surprised that all of them are stories from the To Love-Ru cannon, just with a new spin on them. So I've decided that I'll definitely be making the chapter uploaded after the Seaside Summer School arc is finished an original chapter. So if that chapter takes longer to finish then the ones I've been uploading in the past few days it'll be because I'll be working out all the details to make it an enjoyable chapter for all of you wonderful readers.**

 **With that said, I hope you all enjoy the chapter!**

 **(Marshalanime does not own Naruto or To Love-Ru)**

'Thirteen, huh? I wonder who I'll be paired with' Naruto wondered to himself as he looked at the slip of paper he pulled out of the box. Naruto didn't have to wait long before receiving an answer, as it would seem.

"Ah, Naruto, you're thirteen!? Yaaay, me too!" a chipper voice said from behind the blond. Turning to see the pinket with Peke sticking out of her yukata, a piece of paper with thirteen on it held up in her left hand, and her normally free hair pulled up behind her, Naruto had to stop himself from contemplating whether or not the universe was trying to tell him something.

After the first couple of pairs had started

'All we got to do is walk down this path until we reach the shrine. Then we can all call it a night. nothing to worry about' Naruto thought to himself as he watched the next pair pass through the tori ate that they were using as the starting line.

Standing there with Naruto, Lala found it a bit odd when she noticed the blonds hand shaking a little. "Naruto?" Lala as she looked at the blonds face. "Is something wrong? You're shaking" the pinket asked.

"Eh?" Naruto jumped a little at her question, having not noticed he was shaking in the first place. "Hahaha! No, nothing's wrong. I-I'm just really excited is all!" Naruto rushed for a somewhat believable excuse her as he nervously rubbed the back of his.

"Me too!" Lala cheered buying it completely, a big smile on her face. "I wonder what kind of spooky ghosts are going to be waiting for us!" Lala excitedly continued as she turned back to the path.

"He he, yeah, I wonder" Naruto hesitantly said with a nervous smile. 'Damn it Naruto! Get it together! You know these ghosts are just guys in costume so stop freaking out about it!' Naruto mentally yelled as himself as he tried to steel himself for the 'dare'. His fear of ghosts and anything supernatural connected to them was an embarrassing fact that he would never willingly tell anyone, it was already bad enough that people like his sisters or Tsunade had figured it out. It was even a stupid fear if he thought about it, I mean, ghosts couldn't possibly exist right? 'Well, there was that creepy mansion Me, Hinata, and Kiba were sent too on a mission. There was also that time in Tori no Kuni when we were sent to deal with that whole cursed warrior mess' Naruto thought to himself, making his shaking worse before he shook the thoughts out of his head telling himself that there must have been reasonable explanations.

"Oh! It's our turn!" Lala happily said as she took hold of Naruto's sleeve and lead him over to the path.

"Well then, lets get going" Naruto told Lala, even though he was reluctantly letting her drag him along.

"Whoa, it's pitch-dark" Lala commented shortly after the two had started along the forest lined path to the shrine, the well lit area the other students who had yet to start slowly shrinking into the distance behind them.

"They said the goal is at the shrine five-hundred meters ahead" Naruto told her as he kept a close watch on the forest within the light of the paper lantern he was carrying. "Hmm?" up ahead Naruto had noticed some of the students from the pairs that had entered before them. "What's going on!?" Naruto questioned as the students ran passed him, terrified as they scrambled to get back to the starting line. 'Is it really that scary?' Naruto wondered as he watched them leave from over his shoulder.

Looking back in front of him Naruto was spooked when Saruyama nearly bowled him over as the boy took off after the other students who had just run past him. "The hell Saruyama!" Naruto yelled out to the teen, whether he heard or not. 'Wait' Naruto started as he just recalled something. 'Wasn't he paired up with Haruna?' Naruto thought as he looked around for any since of the girl, noticing that his partner had seemed to vanish as well in the process. "Lala? Why the hell am I out here alone now!?" Naruto yelled out in the middle of the path.

Back with the other students

'Come on, when is it going to be my turn? At this rate I'll never catch up with Naruto!' Run was saying to herself as she stood near the starting line while staring into the dark forest, ready to run in there the moment she could. Next to the girl stood a bland looking guy from the other class who looked boarded out of his mind.

"Okay, pair fifteen may go in now" on of the inn's attendants called out, and without a second of hesitation Run took off down the path.

"Hey! We're suppose to go together!" the boy she was paired with yelled out as he started to run after her, only to be caught in the group of students running back to the start and getting knocked into a tree.

"Kyahahahah, that's a funny face" Lala cheerfully said to one of the employees dressed out along the path to scare students. The man had on full body make-up to match the mask, a human like creature with a heavily reseeded hair line, a flat nose, yellow eyes, and two large fangs jutting out of the bottom jaw that reached past the nose. Over the make-up he wore a tattered short kimono with a raged mino covering most of his torso.

"Heh? You're, not scared of this face?" the man asked after getting over his shock while pointing at his face.

"Nope! It looks funny" Lala honestly told him, a happy smile on her face.

'Funny!?' the man thought in horror before slumping down to the ground. "I spent six hours on this" the man sadly said to himself as Lala skipped further along the path.

"Playing the ghost part seems like fun. I wanna it" Lala said as she walked along the path.

"You are better at scaring than being scared, lady Lala" Peke told her, now hanging off the girl's shoulder.

"Lala, where'd you run off too?" Naruto called out as he walked the dark path alone. 'This is really starting to freak me out' the blond thought as every little sound from the forest was beginning to make him jump more and more. Hearing yet another sound coming from the brush Naruto jumped back and instinctual reached for where he usually had his weapons pouch while training or on a mission.

Feeling a bit stupid when his hand grabbed thin air Naruto did his best to push his fear aside and see what had made that noise. Walking up and shining his light on the spot Naruto was surprised with the sight of a frightened Haruna flat on her rump and with tears running down her cheeks. "Ah! Haruna, are you alright?!" Naruto called out in concern as he started running over to the girl.

He was halted from going any further when the girl suddenly rushed into him and clung to his chest as if her life depended on it. "I'm scared. I'm really bad at dealing with all those, ghosts and stuff!" Haruna cried into the blonds shoulder.

'Haruna, she's really taking this hard' Naruto thought as his surprised eyes softened as he looked at the girl clinging to him. 'There's no way I can let her know I'm scared. I have to be brave for the both of us' Naruto thought as he was bringing his hand up to comfort the girl when he stepped on a twig, snapping it.

"Kyaaaaaah!" Haruna screamed out with widened eyes before grabbing hold on Naruto's wrist and taking off through the trees, unintentionally slamming the blond into almost ever tree they passed.

'Fuck bravery, I'm going to need a medic after this!' Naruto thought as he was dragged along like a rag doll by this frightened girl.

"Cuurses on youuu" two of the employees along the path creepily said as they stepped out from behind a tree.

"Nooooooo!" Haruna yelled with tears coming down her frightened face as she tightened her grip on Naruto and used him like a club to knock the guys away.

"Boo!" Lala popped out upside down, thanks to her anti gravity wings, from a tree with a silly expression inches away from a students face. This had both him and the girl he was with turning around and running back to the start at full speed, leaving Lala floating there in a typical Japanese ghost outfit, a playful smile on her face.

"Ooooh, good job miss" one of the employees praised her after seeing her scare the students.

"I can do more stuff" Lala told them as she brought out her D-dial, leaving the two employees there with her a bit confused as to what she had in mind.

"I-I'm sorry Uzumaki" Haruna apologized as her and Naruto walked along the path. "When I get scared, I can't control myself" the girl said, concerned that she really did hurt the blond.

"It's fine" Naruto told her with a wave of his hand as he tried to ignore is swollen cheek and other small bruises along his uperbody. "I've been through far worse, so you don't need to worry about me" the blond said, though the comment made Haruna wonder just what this 'far worse' was. "Though" Naruto started after taking a quick glance at the girl. "I'm going to have to have a talk with Saruyama after this. Just leaving you out here like that isn't excusable!" Naruto said, hoping his injuries would help cover up his fain blush as he looked off to the side.

"It's okay, cause you came for me" Haruna told him, a blush dusting her cheeks as she too looked off to the side slightly. "But what happened to Lala?" Haruna asked after a brief moment of thought.

"She took off ahead of me early on. Guess I was going to slow for her, especially with how excited she was" Naruto joked with a stupid grin on his face.

"I see" Haruna said as she turned from looking at Naruto to the path in front of them. "You think she's okay?" the purple haired girl asked after a few more steps.

"Lala? Ah, I bet she's already at the shrine waiting for us" Naruto said as he turned to look at the girl, which is when a large group of the inn's employees in costume came running past them screaming about real ghosts. 'Eh, wha?' Naruto questioned as he stood there frozen in confusion.

"Ah! There you are, Naruto and Haruna!" the familiar sound of Lala's voice coming from the dark path ahead of them had Naruto slowly turning his head forward.

'What did she do this ti-' Naruto was asking himself when the sight in front of him stopped his thought processes completely.

"Wah, did you put on ghost make-up too? It looks so real" Lala happily said to the blond as she stood a short distance from him and Haruna. Behind the pinket was a group of monstrous figures with blue spirit flames dotted around them.

"L-Lala, who are your friends?" Naruto shakily asked as his even more shaky hand came up to point at the ghosts around her. It was taking every fibber of his being not to try and grab both girls and high tail it out of there.

"Ah, this?" Lala asked turning to look at a small device floating behind her that looked like a demonic ball with it's large sharp teeth and glowing yellow eyes surrounded by black. "I projected ghosts using a hologram. I read a book about ghosts in Naruto Papa's house" Lala explained to Naruto.

'Oh thank god. It's just another one of her inventions' Naruto thought as he put a hand over his heart and let out the breath he didn't know he was holding. It was at this point of relief for the blond that a pale Haruna, who had blocked out everything he and Lala had jus said in her state of fear, grabbed hold of Naruto and with all of her strength tossed him at the ghosts Lala had made with a scream. 'How the hell is she this strong every time she gets scared!?' Naruto thought to himself as he sailed through on of the holograms and smacked his head of of Lala's invention.

"Aaaack! My Deru Deru Vision-Kun!" Lala yelled out after seeing the spider web of cracks spreading across the device.

'Shit! That doesn't look good' Naruto panicked as the device was getting ready to blow. Acting quickly Naruto took hold of Lala in one arm and Haruna in the next and was about to jump away with them.

"I finally found you, Naruto!" Run happily called out as she threw herself onto his back and wrapping her arms around his neck, nearly knocking him over.

"Run!? Where did you come from!?" Naruto asked as he looked ack at the girl, her sudden weight reducing his jump as Deru Deru Vision-Kun exploded. The force of the explosion sending all four of them flying quite a distance, landing at the top of a small flight of old, yet well maintained, stone stairs.

"Naruto, you're amazing! How did you know it was going to explode!?" Lala happily asked as she looked up at the blond holding her as he worked on sitting up from the face plant he just performed.

"Uugh, just consider it a guess" Naruto told her as he held an unconscious Haruna in his other arm and had a softly groaning Rub still wrapped around his neck.

Naruto was just about to curse his luck when the group heard a chorus of clapping from ahead of them. Looking ahead they found themselves in front of the shrine with the Principle, the inn's owner, and several staff members clapping for them. "Congratulations! You're the only group that got through the entire 'dare' this year!" the Principle excitedly cheered for hem with his arms in the air and the light of the morning sun just starting to shine over the trees behind the shrine.

"Eh? We made it?" Naruto asked while blinking a few times, surprised that they were actual at the shrine after everything that had happened during the night. 'Whew, I can finally rest' Naruto thought as he let out a heavy breath, only to have an excited Run squeezing him tightly afterwards.

"Yes! We made it to the shrine together! Now the 'dare's' jinx will make us a couple!" Run excitedly cheered as she held onto Naruto tightly, pressing herself up against him.

'Oh yeah, I completely forgot about that whole couples thing Mio was talking about' Naruto thought with a tired grin as Lala joined in on Run's celebration. "Wait" the blond suddenly said to himself as something occurred to him. 'What is this suppose to mean!?' Naruto wondered to himself as he sat there at the goal with the three girls around him.


	12. Chapter 12

**And this'll finish up the seaside summer school arc, I'll be working on that original chapter after this. I already have an idea worked out that I think will fit the story perfectly. I just need to work out the finer details, type it up, and then upload, shouldn't take more than a few days at most.**

 **With that said, I hope you all enjoy the chapter!**

 **(Marshalanime does not own Naruto or To Love-Ru)**

"Man, the seaside summer school will end tomorrow" Saruyama sadly commented as he, Naruto, and their room mates lounged around their room at night. "Non that I think about it, we were all twisted around by the Principle's little finger" the boy added, referring to the fact the Principle only brought everyone here to see the inn's owner.

"So true" one of their room mates agreed with Saruyama.

"Yeah, but you get use to it" Naruto said as he laid his futon out on the floor. "Ero-Sannin's been dragging me around just so he could ogle women and ignore my training since the day I met him" the blond told them.

"Yeah? Well I say screw that!" Saruyama declared as he jumped up from his seated position to take a determined pose with his foot propped up on the small table they had. "I say we take the opportunity to make this a memorable trip!" Saruyama tell the other teens.

"Yeah, it'd be too sad to have it end like this!" the room mate from before said, getting pumped from Saruyama's determination.

Standing there Naruto began to weigh his options, sure, Saruyama was a young Jiraiya in the making but he's had good idea's in the past. Why not? "What'd you have in mind?" Naruto asked them with a grin.

"That's the spirit Naruto!" Saruyama told his blond friend. "Tonight, we go to see the girls!" the teen declared as he pointed towards the heavens.

In the girls room

"I wonder if the AC is working here" Mio said as she stood there trying to make even a small breeze with her hand.

"It's kinda hot, isn't it. Do you want to buy drinks from the vending machine in the lobby?" Risa suggested.

"Yeah" Mio told her, followed shortly by Lala.

"Ah, I'll come!" Lala joyfully said as she shot up with her hand up.

"Lady Lala, do you even have any money?" Peke asked from her spot in Lala's yukata.

"Don't worry. Zastin gave me some" Lala told the robot. "Huh? Are you not coming Haruna?" Lala asked her friend when she noticed the girl was just sitting on her futon.

"It's alright, I'm not thirsty anyway. I'll just wait here" Haruna tells the pinket.

"Okay, we'll be back soon, Haruna!" Lala tells her as the three girls leave the room.

"Lala is so kind" Haruna softly said after they had left. Letting her mind drift Haruna couldn't help herself from feeling down as she started remembering how close Naruto and Lala were when the students went swimming at the beach. "Am I, being jealous of her?" Haruna thought out loud with a sigh as she watched the moon through the window.

"Okay, what's the plan Naruto?" Saruyama asked the blond as the group of teens peered around the corner of the hallway the girls room was in.

"Well, if it was just me I'd go in from the outside since the teachers don't check out there too often, but I'm guessing you guys don't want to go running across the roof" Naruto told them as the pulled there heads back.

"What gave you that impression?" one of the boys asked in irritation.

"Yeah, yeah, hold out your hand" Naruto told them as he reached into his yukata.

"What's this?" one teen asked as he inspected the small pellet Naruto had dropped in his hand.

"There smoke pellets. Doss them to the ground if we get spotted and you need some help getting away" Naruto told them, getting impressed looks from the two boys who had come with him and Saruyama. "Now come on. If we keep standing her like this we'll definitely get caught by a teacher" Naruto said as he simple walked around the corner and down the hall. After a quick look between one another the rest of them followed his lead.

"It's here" the three teens with Naruto said as they basked in the glory of the door leading to the girls room.

'Am I missing something?' Naruto thought to himself as he gave them an odd look.

"I wonder if Lala's still awake" Saruyama hopefully said.

"You know, regardless of the circumstances, she's still my fiance" Naruto told the boy.

"Hey! Are there kids from the boys room I see over there!? It's almost time for the lights to go out! What are you doing in front of the girls room?!" a loud voice came from down the hall.

"Geh! Naruiwa of the disciplinary team!" Saruyama shouted as they spotted the teacher at the end of the hallway. "Run!" the teen shouted as they took off in the opposite direction, knocking Naruto down into the small archway in front of the girls room.

"Bastards! Don't just run into me like that!" Naruto called out to them before noticing the door slide open out of the corner of his eye.

"Uzumaki" Haruna said as she looked down at the blond, who was looking back up at her.

"Waaaaait!" Naruiwa shouted as he came running down the hall.

"Come in quick or you'll get caught!" Haruna told him in a panic, and with without a second thought Naruto ran into the room past her as she quickly shut the door behind him.

"Whew, thanks Haruna. I owe you one for this" Naruto told the girl as he rested on the floor while leaning back and staring at the ceiling. "Though I'm sorry for getting you dragged in to that. I think Saruyama just has bad luck at this point" Naruto told her as he briefly thought back on how the boy's plans seemed to fail more often the more perverted he became. Looking back down from the ceiling Naruto was a bit taken back by Haruna's smiling face.

"If that's true then it's a good thing he has you as a friend" Haruna tells the blond.

"Yeah, I guess you're right" Naruto tells her before the two of them start to laugh a bit together.

"I kinds just noticed, but where'd Lala and the others go?" Naruto asked after a few moments of waiting there with Haruna.

"Ah, they said they were going to go buy some drinks in the lobby" Haruna tells him as Naruto was looking around the room from where he was sitting.

"Ah, I see" Naruto says as he fixes his sight back on the girl with him. 'Guess I'll just wait here then. It is what I came over here for anyway' Naruto thought to himself.

"Would we, be misunderstood?" Haruna began, drawing Naruto out of any thoughts he may have had. "If we're here alone, I mean, you came here to visit Lala, right?" Haruna asked, avoiding looking at Naruto directly.

"I came because I thought it'd been fun to spend some time with everyone. Besides, I never said I loved Lala" Naruto's response has the girls eyes widened as she turns to look at him directly.

"But, you're her fiance! How can you say-" Haruna blurted out before freezing as her sudden actions. "I-I'm sorry" the girl apologized after seeing Naruto's surprised face and turning to look at the floor.

"You don't have to apologize" Naruto told her as he returned to starting at the ceiling. "I helped her out when she was in trouble" Naruto said with a mostly neutral face and his eyes partially closed. "I ended up in a one-sided engagement with her so she wouldn't have to go home and she ended up falling in love with me shortly after, though it's still one-sided. Don't get me wrong, I don't regret anything that's happened between me and Lala" Naruto told her before taking a brief pause, closing his eyes completely. "It's just, I've never had someone say they loved me like that, and it makes me more confused then I've ever been in my life"'And it scares me' Naruto tells her, leaving the last part for his mind alone.

'Lala, was the first?' Haruna thought to herself as she struggled to wrap her mind around it, surely there must've been someone who had confessed to him before this.

Falling back to lay flat on the floor Naruto tells the Haruna, "Sorry for unloading something like this one you. I shouldn't be giving you an unnecessary burden like this" the blond says, feeling a bit guilty for going on like that.

"No!" Haruna quickly tells him as she jerks back to looking at him straight on before collecting herself again. "I mean, I'm happy that you feel comfortable enough around me to say that" Haruna tells him with a warm smile.

"Yeah, I guess I am" Naruto says with his own smile as he remains on the floor, just before the two of them heard chattering coming closer to the room. 'T-The others! I forgot about them!' Naruto mentally says as he quickly sits back up, an embarrassed blush on his face considering what the two of them were just talking about.

"We're back, Haruna!" Lala cheerfully says as she slides open the door, revealing the rooms two blushing occupants. "Ah! Naruto!" Lala happily says as she rushes into the room and slides up next to the blond, embracing him in the process.

"Ah! So he really did show up!" Mio says as her and Risa walk into the room.

"We were actually just talking about whether you would show up or not" Risa tells the blond with a cheeky grin.

"I-Is that so? Well, here I am" Naruto says as he lightly pats Lala on the back as she hugs him.

'Uzumaki' Haruna mentally says to herself as she watched him and Lala, unsure of the sight even more so after listening to Naruto. 'How long, could it stay one-sided?' the girl thought feeling a slight pit in her stomach.

After a bit of time

"I know what we should do next!" Mio said as the five of them sat on top of the four futons laid out. Turning to Haruna the girl asked "We can start with you. Do you have someone you like, Haruna?".

"Wh-Why all of the sudden?!" Haruna asked as her face immediately turned red. Luckily she wasn't alone as Naruto nearly drowned from the soda he was drinking when Mio asked that.

"This is a popular topic on a night like this!" Mio shot back at the purple haired girl as Naruto coughed up the liquid that found it's way down the wrong pipe. "Tell me the truth Haruna!" Mio said as her and Risa crept up of the poor girl.

"Otherwise" Risa added as a hanging threat as she held up her hands in a groping motion.

After a breif pause and refusing to even look at Naruto as she contemplated answering, "I, like" Haruna hesitantly said, fearing what would happen if she says who it really is with Naruto and Lala in the room.

"Who is it? You can't say? I'm gonna grab your boobs" Risa tells Haruna with a perverted/mischievous look.

"Aaaah! Don't tell me" Mio starts with playfully narrowed eyes. "You like Uzumaki just like Lala!?" Mio asked the girl, getting wide eyes from both Haruna and Naruto.

"Wh-What are you saying Mio!?" Haruna asked in a slight panic.

"Eh!? Is that so Haruna?" Lala asked her friend as she leaned in slightly.

"Kyahaha, I'm joking Lala! Uzumaki can't ever be Haruna's type, who is so earnest" Mio told the Pinket as she grabbed onto her shoulder.

"I feel insulted by that" Naruto comments, getting a playful expression from Mio in return.

"But then, why do you like him Lala?" Risa turned to ask the pinket. "Don't get me wrong, but I just can't see him as being the date-able type. He'd much rather spend all day training than go out with a girl" Risa says from experience. When her and Naruto were first getting to know each other better the blond kept turning her friendly invitations down so he could spend his free time getting stronger. "It just seems like a hassle having a boyfriend that's never there for you" the blond girl said, making Naruto feel even more insulted even if it wasn't her intention.

"Not to mention how he seems so childish still. Remember how he spent the first week of school pulling pranks on the teachers and students? It doesn't really come off as the type of guy who'd be able to take of of a girl" Mio added.

Naruto was about to speak up in his defense when Lala beat him and Haruna too it, "He's not like that!" the pinket called out. "Naruto, is the most dependable person in the universe. I believe as much" Lala said with a warm smile, surprising the others. "I can't think of anyone else, better than Naruto" Lala softly says.

"Uhyo Lala that's so cool!" Mio excitedly cheers and joined by Risa.

"Best in the universe!" Risa enthusiastically says before turning to her fellow blond. "You hear that Naruto!? You better not let a girl like Lala get away or you'll regret it for the rest of your life!" Risa tells the blond.

'Regret it, huh?' Naruto thinks with a faint blush as he looks at the pinket out of the corner of his eye.

After everyone had calmed down, "What about you, Naruto?" Risa asked the blond as she laid on her futon and looked over at him.

"What about me?" Naruto asked as he sat next to the table with his elbow resting on it.

"I mean" Risa started as she pushed herself up. "Is Lala the only girl you have eyes for, or is there someone else you have in mind?" Risa asked the blond as she started him in the eyes, making him lean back on reflect.

'Someone, else?' Haruna thought to herself as she briefly froze up, the thought having never entered her mind as she was listening to him earlier.

"Ah, that's a more, complicated question than it should be" Naruto nervously told her, hoping she'd drop it.

"How is it complicated?" Risa asked, not liking his answer as she moved closer to the boy.

"It" Naruto started as he glanced over at Lala's smiling face. "It just is okay? I'm not going to answer" Naruto told her with finality to his words.

"Maa, no fun" Risa said with a pout as she flopped backwards to lay flat on the futons.

"If you can't answer that, can you at least answer something else?" Mio asked as she looked at the blond boy expectantly. Getting a 'maybe' look from said blond Mio happily continued, "Okay! Then can you tell us about your first crush? Was she a cute girl you went to elementary with or did you have to wait until Lala showed up to fall in love?" Mio asked, getting Risa's attention again.

"Yeah! Surely to can tell us that!" the blond girl excitedly said as she quickly pulled herself back into a sitting position, her legs spread out. As Naruto took his time to answer the four girls watching him expectantly began to lose faith that he'd answer. With a sigh Risa began to say "Man, you really are boring tonig-".

"Sakura" Naruto said, a bit quieter than normal.

"Huh?" Risa blinked her eyes a few times. "What was that?" the blond girl asked.

"Her name, Sakura Haruno" Naruto repeated with a blush as he looked off to the side.

"Ah! So Naruto had someone he liked!" Lala cheered as her, Mio and Risa quickly moved in on the blond, freaking him out slightly. "What was she like!?" Lala happily asked, having never seen her at school nor had Naruto ever talked about her before.

"Yeah! Give us all the details!" Risa said, getting a very enthusiastic agreement from Mio.

"S-She's a girl in Konoha I us to have a crush on. If you really want to know about her so much than you can ask her yourself. You'll end up meeting her eventually if you hang around me long enough" Naruto told them as he held up his arms to try and maintain some private space.

"Oh? So you still keep in touch with her?" Risa asked with a mischievous expression.

"Duh, she's still my friend. Besides, we're both part of team seven so it'd be impossible to avoid her" Naruto said like it should be obvious.

"You hear that Lala? It looks like you have some competition!" Mio jokingly told the pinket.

"Competition?" Lala asked as she looked back at the girl with confusion.

"Don't put weird idea's in her head! Sakura turned me down no mater how many times I asked her out!" Naruto blurted out, trying to deal with any future problems now.

'Where, do I fit in all of this?' the girl asked herself as she listened to them asking Naruto questions. She was pulled out of her thoughts however when she heard Naruto calling out to for her help. "Ah?! Coming!" Haruna told the blond as she rushed over to try and convince the others to give him some space.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello everyone! Man, did I completely overestimate my ability to get this chapter finished and updated within a few days after the last one. I'm just going to be honest with all of you and admit that this has been the hardest chapter to write I've ever done.**

 **For a while I was trying to make it a Rin centered chapter but that failed horribly when every new attempt fit in with the rest of the story each time I rewrote it or made alterations. I will have a Rin focused chapter eventually, it just wont be this one.**

 **After that I tried to come up with new chapter ideas, some were silly, some were serious, and others were just filler. For a while I even considered skipping ahead in cannon to Yami's entrance in the series and using the tail end of that to jump into a larger subplot that I had planned to write the future.**

 **Ultimately I decided on a two chapter long encounter with an assassin. It's not something that would necessarily fit in the To Love-Ru cannon but considering that Naruto is a trained fighter I believe it fits in with the story I'm writing.  
**

 **Now, I know I failed to keep my promise last time but I swear I'll do everything withing my power to get the next chapter done soon. In the mean time I hope you all enjoy the read.**

 **(Marshalanime does not own Naruto or To Love-Ru)**

The sun had set and the streets were now lit by the lights of the city. Walking out of some run of the mill bar a man stopped to look up at the darkened sky. His clothes were tattered and smelled of alcohol, his silver hair was unkept and had to be constantly brushed out of his face, unmaintained stubble covered his jawline, and his grey eyes had a far away look to them.

"One more" the man muttered to himself. "One more, then I'll put an end to this mess" he told himself.

After the seaside summer school came to an end life had gone back to the usual. In the morning they'd head to school, see their friends, sit through classes, and head home. For someone whose engaged to an alien princes his life was strangely normal. To shake things up a bit Naruto decided to head to school before the others. It wasn't much but it did feel refreshing.

Walking along enjoying his personal time Naruto hadn't expected the cry of pain he heard as he strolled past a short alleyway. Quickly taking a few steps back thoughts of what could've happened ran through his head as he looked down the path. What he saw was a girl in Sainan High school's uniform clutching her knee as she sat on the ground, a look of pain on her face as she rubbed the scrapped skin. Hissing in pain she berated herself for being such an idiot.

Relieved that it wasn't anything serious Naruto toyed around with the though of leaving her to walk it off, but in the end figured it wouldn't hurt to see just how bad her knee was scrapped. Casually walking forward Naruto put on his best smile as he asked if she was alright. Just as he was about to offer to help her up a bad feeling over took him and he reflexively jumped back in time to avoid a mettle tendril that came crashing through the wall next to him.

"You have good reflexes. Most would be a stain at my feet by now" A hoarse voice told Naruto from the dust cloud that now filled the alleyway. As the dust started to drift away Naruto could first see a large silhouette of something utterly inhuman. As it continued to fade away more details of his assailant became visible. The large, imposing figure was a mettle red and silver juggernaut with two thick legs supporting its wedge shaped body and four flexible arms with clawed hands sticking out below the glass dome at the top, too clouded to see inside.

Looking to the girl nothing had changed despite the rubble that surrounded and even passed through her. She even kept repeating the same few lines before finally flickering out of existence.

"Tell me, human, are you afraid?" Naruto heard its hoarse voice ask. Receiving a heated glare from Naruto as the blond readied himself for a fight was the only answer it received. Bringing its arms up it said "You will be".

Like usual Riko and Lala received a warm welcome from their friends as they entered home room. As usual Risa was there with her inappropriate behavior and Mio right behind her. Ren was there to tell Lala how beautiful she was and as usual he was ignored. As usual everything played out like any other day, save for one fact. Coming to the realization that a member of the usual group wasn't here Haruna asked the obvious.

"Naruto isn't here?" Lala asked, surprise written over her face as she looked around the classroom for the blond but couldn't see his stand out blond hair among the other students. "That's weird" the pinket commented, her finger coming up to press against her bottom lip. "He left before us so he should be here, right?" the girl said.

With a groan Riko's hand came up to rest on her forehead ad her other arm came to rest over her chest. "That idiot" the girl breathed out with a light shake of her head.

"What's wrong?" Lala asked.

"Naruto" Riko told her as she took her hand off her forehead. "He probably left early so he could skip school" the orange haired girl said, shocking Lala.

"Skip school!? Why would he do that?" Lala asked, her hands lightly slamming on one of the desks as she leaned in closer to Riko.

"I heard he use to ditch school all the time in middle school. I'm actually surprised he doesn't do it more often" Mio said.

"Yeah" Saruyama spoke up, coming into the conversation with a sagely nod. "Back then he couldn't stand attending classes, said they were too boring for him" the guy said, recalling how much of a delinquent the blond was back then. It wasn't like he was part of a gang but he was hardly the perfect student.

"How aggravating" Ren said, his arms folded. "To think someone like that would dare chase after my beloved Lala! When I see him I'll-" the black and white haired teen was in the middle of saying when Risa started talking.

"If I knew he was going to play hooky I would've ditched school too. He's probably off having the time of his life right now" Risa joked with a mischievous grin.

"But," Lala started saying with a disappointed expression, "all of our friends are here. What could he be doing that's so fun?"

"The hell is this guy made of?" Naruto shouted as he pushed his body to its limits just to avoid the juggernaut's quartet of arms. So far it seemed like they could punch through anything as the metallic brute destroyed everything between it and Naruto. What was worse was its instance that they have their fight in crowded areas. Every time he'd try to move somewhere like a park this thing would cut him off and drive him back towards the heart of the city. It was a blessing that at this time of day the streets weren't to crowded but it was only a mater of time before someone got hurt.

"Your efforts are admirable, but for how much longer will that body of your hold out?" the assassin asked as two of its arms extended out and slammed into the ground in front of Naruto, shattering the asphalt and concrete. Bringing his arms up to shield his eyes from the debris the only warning Naruto had of the next attack was the sound of twisting metal before he was hit with the parked car next to him.

Being sent across the street Naruto managed to fall off the vehicles side before it smashed into the building. Even after roughly falling back first onto the cement Naruto had no time to catch his breath, rolling out of the way of the falling remains of the car before flipping up to his feet and jumping out of his assailants next stone breaking strike.

Bringing his hands together mid jump several clones came into existence around him before the majority of them were instantly cut down by this thing's claws. Pairing up with a remaining clone Naruto jumped onto the side of a building and started running for the juggernaut as he formed a resengan.

Without hesitation the mechanical monster slammed an arm into the building, tearing apart the wall Naruto was running on, causing Naruto and his clone to fall apart as their incomplete attack faded away. Without mercy his clone was impaled by another arm as a third wrapped around his leg and brought him crashing down with the sound of cracking cement and bone. Not finished with him the tendril then dragged him across the ground before letting go and sending him tumbling down the road.

His leg killed him, his chest hurt like a bitch, and his forehead had a deep gash in it among other injuries, safe to say Naruto was beat to hell. This sucked. It really sucked. Slowly pushing himself the distinct taste of iron filled his mouth as blood started to mix with his saliva. Looking up he could see the bastard slowly walking towards him, its arms retracted back around it.

No way, not in a million years would he let a hunk of junk beat him. Getting up to stand on is wobbly feet Naruto ignored the light feeling in his head Naruto readied himself as he stared down his foe with his now red eyes. Like before its arms raised and once it was close enough they shot out to crush their target.

As they drew near Naruto's eyes widened when a new figure ran in front of him. Around the pair three of the tendrils slammed into the road. From Naruto's perspective it seemed like time stood still as he stared at this silver haired man's back. In the next moment he saw the man flick his left arm to the side, the mangled hand of the fourth tendril coming with it as it slid off the man's blade. His weapon was odd in that it looked like the blade was made gleaming liquid metal with a cylindrical hilt that had two prongs poking up around the blades base.

With a wave of relief washing over the blond he was just starting to thank the man when his right hand swung round to point the barrel of a pistol right between his eyes. Looking over his shoulder with a single, cold grey eye the man told him "Nothing personal".


	14. Chapter 14

**Yes! I didn't take four months to get this chapter uploaded! I hope you all enjoy the new chapter.**

 **(Marshalanime does not own Naruto or To Love-Ru)**

The stench of booze, cigarette smoke, and the sound of that damn flickering neon sing were all that filled his nights now a days. All he had to keep him company as he sat at the bar was the reflection in his glass. Slumped over the counter-top he slowly reached for his empty glass before asking the bartender for a refill.

Hearing the stool move beside him, he glanced over to his left. The seat's new occupant was easily half his age if not a third of it. She wore high heels that stayed on her feet with several satraps. She had long, perfectly sculpted legs that her blue dress did nothing to hide with the slit in the side like that. Her figure was sublime and that face of hers could fell a weaker man. Her long sky-blue hair was loosely tied in a double layered bun with seemingly the perfect amount of strands hanging out to frame her face. Like everything else on her her kissable lips were blue and her light blue eyes disinterestedly looked over the counter before she two ordered a drink.

For a while the pair sat in silence, every ow and then drinking from their respective glass. Bringing her glass up to her lips once more she paused to say "You were once the most feared killer in the galaxy. It's sad to see the past rot away like this".

For a moment it looked like he hadn't heard her. After hearing the sing flicker off and on again he responded, "You seem to already know who I am, but I can't say I know who you are".

She didn't give him a name but hearing her slide something over to him got his attention. Looking over his arm he saw her slender fingers drift away from a thin screen held between two metal pieces at the top and bottom. "You've already been paid in full. We expect good results, Wolf" The woman said before placing money for her drink on the counter and leaving.

As the bartender came around to scoop up the cash he picked up the device left for him. As expected his targets profile covered the screen. "Naruto Uzumaki" the man mumbled to himself as he looked over the kid's name.

Just his luck that some metal freak would be trying to take his kill. On the bright side it made finding the kid easy with all the racket that were making. Running out into the street he reached into his vest and pulled out his fang, letting the metal inside the hilt pool out and form his blade before thrusting it into his competition's arm. One sheathed to the hilt his blade exploded outward as metallic spikes burst from the arm. With a simple twist and pull he'd taken the hand clean off and tossed it to the side.

As his left am flung to the side his other slipped into his vest and pulled out his gun before turning at the hip to aim at the kid. "Nothing personal" Wolf told him before pulling the trigger.

Unsurprisingly their metal friend wasn't pleased with his interference and began flailing his undamaged tendrils ruining his shoot as the bullet now grassed the blond's cheek. His first strike lost the man along with the kid jumped away to avoid being crushed or impaled.

Continuing to jump back Wolf jumped up the side of one of the buildings, turning the end of his blade into a hook and using it to propel himself even higher after his initial jump. Quickly getting to the roof he surveyed the road below only to find no sight of the blond. With his target gone the man saw no reason to stick around and fight this guy and took off before the juggernaut down there could decide if he wanted to kill him or chase after the kid.

Running through the back alleys Naruto desperately made as much distance between himself and his assailants as possible. The one was bad enough and now this silver haired prick shows up?

Reaching into his pocket as he ran Naruto pulled out his cellphone. Quickly punching in the number he brought the phone to he ear. "Come on ya old pervert, pick up!" Naruto said through gritted teeth, his annoyance growing with every second Jiraiya didn't answer.

"Naruto? What do you want at this time of day?" Jiraiya asked once he'd answered the phone and by the sound of it he was annoyed that Naruto was calling him.

"Ero-sannin! I really need your hel-" Naruto was yelling at the man when a gun shot cut him off. Slowing to a stop Naruto brought his phone away from his ear to see with a stunned expression that the top of it had been blown away.

Brought into high alert again Naruto turned as he tried to move further down the alleyway, nearly avoiding decapitation as Wolf's blade slashed through his right shoulder. Pulling out his only kunai Naruto made an attempt to counter attack but the man's blade blocked his strike and wrapped itself around Naruto's weapon.

Pulling his blade back Wolf yanked the kunai out of Naruto's hand before slamming the barrel of his gun into the blond's gut with the same motion. With the wind knocked out of the kid he pulled the trigger, shooting clean through him. As he watched Naruto stumble backwards, the boy's hands clutching the new wound, Wolf told him "I've been playing this game for a long time". Raising his gun the kid's intense glare meant nothing as he continued "Make this easier for both of us, give up".

For a moment there was silence between them, just his lifeless eyes staring back and the kid's red orbs. Moving his left hand to the wall next to him for support leaving a red streak as it slowly slid down, "Give up? Give up!? My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I never give up!" Naruto told the man as he took hold of an old pipe resting against the wall and charged the man.

Flipping over the oncoming teen Wolf twisted mid air, ready to put a bullet through the back of Naruto's head. What he hadn't expected was a flurry of punched and kicks from multiple blonds that sent him tumbling down the alley.

Using the momentum to get back on his feet Wolf saw easily more then two dozen blonds rushing him. Bringing his gun up he took out as many as he could before emptying his clip and then flipping the pistol around so he could use it as a melee weapon. As the barrage began Wolf would dodge, parry, or take head on any attack Naruto sent at him before beating or cutting down the blond that launched the strike.

In the tight space they had to fight it was difficult the clones to overwhelm the man with numbers alone and he was quickly thinning out their numbers. For Wolf it didn't matter how many were sent at him he'd cut them all down as they came. When they switched to trying to hold him down rather than attacking he took it as an easy chance to deal with them, his blade slicing through them before enough clones could get on him and restrict his movements.

As it came down to the last few Wolf was prepared to go on the offensive and take care of them to see if the original was even still there. Just as he was about to charge them a swirling noise and blue light coming from above caught his attention. Jerking his head up he saw two of them falling towards him with a swirling blue ball held in one of their hands. "You're an idiot if you think I'm going to die here!" Naruto yelled as he threw his hand out and aimed his attack at Wolf's head.

With widened eyes Wolf watched as his vision was filled with only that blue orb and just as quickly as it came that sight was gone. From further down the alley a concentrated blast of sound came crashing into them, destroying the remainder of Naruto's clones and sending him and Wolf flying.

Struggling to push himself off the grim and dirt of the alley Wolf found it hard to stay on even his hands and knees. Blood had started to leak from his ears and flow down his neck and cheeks in thin streams. With blurry vision he was just able to make out the sight of that machine walking towards them.

"To steal a kill from me is very unwise" the thing's hoarse voice rang out despite their in-pared hearing. "However, I'm afraid you wont be learning from this experience" it said as its arms came up and shot out. Wolf did his best to move out of the way but with his ability to move as he wanted gone he was forced to awkwardly pull his blade between the attack and his body.

With Wolf's battered body sent flying further the juggernaut turned its attention to Naruto as the blond attempted to get a stead footing. Slamming a tendril into the blond's side it nearly broke he kid's arm as he went through the wall.

Pulling himself from the rubble Naruto clutched his side, his teeth stained red from the increasing amount of blood pooling into his mouth. As he was pulling himself up he noticed that he was now in someone's, or what was someone's, apartment.

"I'm through with our little game" Naruto heard that metal giant say before a loud crash accompanied ear splitting pain shooting up from his left leg. "There will be no more running away" the machine told him as it dragged its arm across the blond's crushed limb. "If I didn't need your head I'd crush your bones into dust and your flesh into paste" it told Naruto as its arms shot out to eviscerate the teen.

Before the blow landed the juggernaut found its balance destroyed as Wolf rushed in past it while slicing through one of its legs. With its arms failing about and its body falling over Wolf continued running, grabbing the collar of Naruto's shirt on his way and knocking down the apartment's front door.

With Naruto in hand the man ran through the hallway before making it to the front entrance. Throwing the door wide open Wolf got the both of them outside and onto the street before tripping over his feet, sending the pair down the short flight of steps and onto the cement below.

Shakily propping himself up onto his hands Wolf struggled to control his breathing as he stared down as the steaks of blood below him from the gash on his chest. "You're... not worth the effort" the man said, directing the comment at Naruto.

"Annoying wretch!" the juggernaut screeched as its tendrils burst through the front entrance, taking down a good portion of the building's face. Using its three intact arms to walk on it used its damaged limb to whack the assassin across the street and into the building on the other side. Slamming into the stone wall hard enough to leave cracks the man didn't have even a second to regain his breath before the metal assailant was on him. The moment Wolf hit the ground the metal juggernaut had slammed its broken tendril down on his chest and began adding more and more pressure. "I will crush the life from your body! You will sufe-" the juggernaut was shouting when half of its body along with two of its undamaged limbs were torn apart by Naruto's rasengan.

"GUAH!" the juggernaut yelled out as it fell down, cracking the sidewalk with the weight of its body as Naruto kept sailing past and hitting the wall with a loud thump before falling down next to Wolf. Across the street the clones that had thrown him poofed out of existence. "Damn it! Damn it! DAMN IT!" the juggernaut shouted as its remaining tendrils fell limply to its side and red gas leaked out of its cracked dome.

"You... vermin" its hoarse voice said in between deep breaths. "I... will not... stand for this humiliation!" it shouted as the dome and part of the larger machine detached from the main body. "Until I... return... keep yourself... alive" it told the pair before flying off.

Left beaten and battered Wolf slowly tilted his head to the side, there next to him laid the kid's unconscious body. Despite it all he found himself chuckling at the whole situation. Stopping when the pain became to much for him to continue laughing the man gave the teen a smile, "Okay kid... you got my attention".

Slowly cracking his eyes open the first thing that Naruto saw when he woke up was a white ceiling and by the feel of it he was in a bed. Making an attempt to sit up the blond was quickly brought back down to the mattress by the pain in his stomach. "You're gonna want to take it easy for a while" he heard coming from his side.

Turing his head to the side a smile spread across his lips as the person sitting next to him came into view. "You gave us a real scare there for a while" Saibai told him. From his new perspective Naruto could see that the two of them were in a hospital room.

For a while the two of them sat, content with the silence between them but eventually Naruto had to ask what happened. Giving a small nod Saibai began to explain "Jiraiya called Zastin to let us know something was wrong but by the time they got there it was already over. I was contacted by he hospital a some time later and when I arrived they explained that you were brought in by a man who could barely stand on his own two feet. In all the commotion that ensued when they rushed you to the emergency room the guy had managed to slip away and hasn't been seen since. Broken ribs, a crushed leg, internal bleeding, they spent the whole night patching you back up".

After hearing his father talk and the way his voice cracked ever so slightly at the end Naruto felt that he should apologize for making him worry. Shaking his head Saibai told the teen "I knew I'd have a lot of worry filled nights when you entered the academy. I just... didn't think I'd have to worry for a while" Saibai told him, doing his best to keep his voice together. Not wanting to let things get depressing Saibai put a big grin on his face and started talking with more energy in his voice, "The girl's were upset that they didn't get to see you yesterday so expect them to come running over as soon as school ends!".

After that Naruto stared at the man for a moment before letting out a few laughs with his own grin. "I hope they bring something to eat, I'll starve if I have to live off of hospital food for a while" Naruto joked leading to the pair laughing together.


End file.
